Rose Vines Wound About My Bleeding Heart
by Battygirl
Summary: Charles hadn't thought he was meant for anything but serving Diva and fulfilling Anshel's sick experiments...Perhaps one boy can save him, though...Can sweet Riku rescue Charles from his loneliness and pain? CharxRiku. rtd for char. death KINDA! ch. 13 up
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I've been real worried about posting this, but I think the title is solid finally...This story focuses on the shônen-ai fluffiness of RikuxCharles from the Blood Plus Manga...It's strange, yes, that I've written it, but I feel that a good couple deserves a story and so here this one is...I really hope you enjoy it...**

**Disclaimer: I definitely don't own Blood Plus, it's characters, or the situations that are described from the mangas. I've added these scenes to keep people up-to speed if they're still new to the manga, but if they're interested in the story or the characters. I only claim what's not in the manga...if that makes sense...**

* * *

**Rose Vines Wound About My Bleeding Heart**

**Chapter 1**

A man walked carefully into the V.I.P. room of a moving helicopter where _crunching_ and giggling resonated. The man's suit was crisp and white, complimented nicely by his thin glasses and light red tie. With a gentle hand, he brushed back a lock of his lavender hair as he held a bunch of papers under his other arm. A boy sat in the room, gobbling up individually wrapped candies like mad. His short, dark, messy hair framed his face nicely, attributing quite well his pretty purple eyes and his pale skin. He wore a large cape around his delicate shoulders with a blue rose around one of the chains on the front. His crisp, white blouse made him look almost regal underneath the dark cloak even as he used his only hand to eat up the yummy treats. The only thing at fault with the boy was the blood staining the blouse, his eagerness for the treats, and his tie that hung loosely from his shoulders and at his torso.

"I haven't exercised like that in a while!" he giggled excitedly to himself as he popped a few more of the candies in his mouth and ate them up, "That wore me out!"

"Charles-sama...?" the lavender-haired man inquired as he entered the room.

"Oh, it's you, Van," Charles turned to him with his ever present smile.

"Yes," Van began, "I brought the documents-"

"How did you like my Ophelia?" Charles interrupted.

Van gave him a startled look.

"Pretty impressive, ne?" Charles went on, "Perhaps I've found my calling. I'll have to present an encore now."

"Anou, Charles-sama?" Van tried to pipe in, "The wrapper-"

"'The owl was a baker's daughter'," Charles recited, "They say she was transformed for tricking the Lord Jesus Christ. But not _**I**_! Though this is what I've become..."

Charles was interrupted when he heard the _chomp_ and when he felt his fangs sink into something that wasn't candy and when blood trickled into his mouth.

"Charles-sama..." Van sighed as he stared down at the boy who'd bitten down on his index finger, "...Please calm yourself."

Charles lapped at the blood as he pulled his fangs away from Van's finger and pouted somewhat.

"Here are the documents," Van continued as he handed the boy the bunch of papers.

Charles looked them over thoughtfully.

"Her adoptive father is 'Red Shield'..." the boy mused as he looked through Saya's family's documents, "The older brother isn't my type..." he stopped on the youngest of her brothers and smiled darkly, "I guess I'll use this one. A hostage princess has to be lovely, after all."

Van nodded and left the room to order the pilot to take them to the hospital building where the boy Charles had picked was being held.

--

In the building, as he lay in his bed, unconscious, a young boy of about age fourteen dreamt of seeing his family. He jumped from his boneless sleep as the fire alarm suddenly rang through the halls and the room and as the sprinklers began soaking everything. Screams and the sirens rang in his ears as people rushed for the doors. He tried to stand, only falling back onto the bed again. He stared around desperately, praying for someone to come to him and save him. Flames entered the room barring a worker from him as they tried to rush in and help him. He watched helplessly as they were thrown to the side. Coughing from the smoke around him he tried again to sit up to run away when something caught his eye. Two figures stood in the doorway, almost chasing the flames away with their presence. One was a tall man with glasses glinting in the dim light, his lavender hair accented nicely by the flames. His companion looked to be a young boy--probably his age--wearing a dark cloak. His dark hair blew quite wildly around his head as he stared at the injured boy before him.

"H-Help me!!" Riku coughed, trying to stand, while his weak body fought against it, "What's--_cough cough_--wrong with you!! _Cough! Cough!_ W-We need to-_cough_-get out of here!! N-Now!!"

The boy in the cloak just smirked darkly as he stepped forward and grabbed Riku by the throat before throwing him against the wall to his left. Riku hit the wall with a thud before fainting and falling limp.

"Come Van," the boy in the cloak smirked to his cohort, "Grab the boy and let's go."

Van nodded and gingerly picked the unconscious boy up and held him in his arms before following Charles out of the burning building.

--

Riku groaned under the sheets of the lavish bed he lay unconscious in. Charles stood beside him, gazing down at him almost sadly.

"You're not hurt that badly, after all," he mused to himself, "You'll be up and walking in a few days."

He brushed his black hair back as he thought of what Saya had screamed at him.

"Hmm...'Family', huh?" he sighed to no one in particular.

A knock brought him from his reverie and he turned to the door.

"Van?" he queried, "About those arrangements for the D67 experiment facility-"

"Hello!" a young man with blond hair waltzed into the room with a calm smile, "Long time no see, Charles."

He wore a white suit, much like Van, and wore a purple tie. His eyes were a brilliant green and calm as he smiled at the boy.

"...Solomon!" Charles gasped, almost taunted by the calm smile.

Solomon presented the boy with a bottle of wine.

"I understand we've been secretly been importing wine to the Vietnam branch from Cinq Fleche headquarters," he began, "If only you could have asked me, I could have had it sent through legitimate routes."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Charles argued.

"You're planning to reenact our Vietnam War, aren't you?" Solomon asked as he set the bottle down.

He suddenly drew up into Charles' face, his hands on either arm rest of the chair that his junior was sitting in.

"It's time for you to come clean, _Carl_," Solomon smiled darkly, "Despite the secret experiments you were conducting here, the moment Saya was discovered in Okinawa, you raised one helluva ruckus."

He drew closer to Charles' face, his forehead to his younger's and their noses nearly touching as he held Charles' chin between his index finger and thumb. Charles only looked up at him with sad, tried eyes as Solomon gazed into them with his calm green orbs.

"It's all because you'll only settle for Saya as she was the, isn't it?" Solomon continued, "And you still have Diva's favorite blue roses growing at your home."

Solomon's eyes grew sad as he stared at Charles.

"Tell the truth," he nearly begged, "You want to be a Chevalier again-"

He was interrupted when Charles' Chiropteran claw was brought up and sliced through his right wrist, sending his hand to the side. Solomon pulled away from Charles with a grunt as he held his stump at the end of his arm.

"Don't touch me," Charles growled slowly, "I've _left_ the ranks of the Chevalier. The name 'Carl' is dead to me."

Solomon bent low and picked up his detached hand before pushing it back into place at the end of his arm.

"So it seems..." he sighed as he walked around the back of the chair where Charles was seated, "But Charles, Amshel-niisan, wants me to reign you in a bit."

Charles shivered before whipping around with his Chiropteran claw, hoping to make some kind of contact as he knocked the chair over and stood. He was surprised to find the opposing man gone from sight.

'He's gone...?' he questioned in his mind.

"Where the-?" he gasped before his arm was lobbed off.

He screamed in pain as another Chiropteran arm grabbed him around the waist and, with one long claw, his legs were sliced off as well at the mid thigh. He shrieked in agony as he was held to Solomon's chest and as blood seeped down from his torn limbs to the floor. He glared at the man behind him as he spoke again.

"...Your Ophelia the other day was magnificent," Solomon complimented, "That's what worries me. I don't want you to end up drowned in a brook..."

Charles chortled at him.

"How compassionate of you, Leartes," he smirked.

"...That's enough for today ," Solomon grinned as Charles' arm grew back quickly, followed by his legs as Solomon began walking to the door, leaving Charles on the bed. "I really should be running along now. Will you be all right alone?"

"Of course," Charles stared at him with a look that was a mixture of sorrow and contempt, "I've been alone all this time."

Solomon turned back to him with a cheery smile.

"True!" he nearly chuckled out as he left the room and left Charles with his guest.

Charles sighed as he noted that his tie had come undone again and began trying to re-tie it with his single hand.

"...Damn..." he muttered in frustration and sadness.

--

'I hear something...' Riku's foggy mind murmured.

"...And God..." a voice recited.

'Singing...?' Riku's mind questioned.

"...Gave Solomon..." the voice went on.

'No...Someone reading aloud...' Riku's mind began to sharpen.

"...Wisdom and exceedingly great understanding..." the voice sighed.

'The Bible?' Riku mused to himself.

"...And largeness of heart, like the sand on the seashore..." There was a sadness to whoever was speaking

'What a beautiful voice...' Riku slowly opened his eyes and sat up.

He'd been lying on his stomach and only sat up a little to look up at who was talking.

"Thanks for nothing, God," the person wept beside him in a chair.

"Who's there?" Riku asked shakily.

The boy from the fire glanced at him through teary eyes. Riku stared at him curiously as he wept. When the boy turned to him, Riku smiled as he tried to be friendly.

"Don't look at me!!" the boy shouted angrily and in a desperate voice as he tried to stand, only to fall weakly to the floor.

"D-Daijôbu ka?!" Riku gasped, leaning over to check on the poor boy.

"I...must've lost...too much blood..." the boy panted before turning to the door, "Van!! Hey Van?!"

When no reply came, the boy almost wept harder, as he glared at the door.

"Shimatta!!" he cried, "Where is he?!"

Riku just stared at him, trying to think of what to say before a claw suddenly pinned him to the bed.

'What the-!?' Riku gasped in his mind as the boy sat up a little and tried to turn to him, 'That arm!!'

"...Wakarimashita." the boy grunted, pulling himself up and drawing up to Riku's face, tears trickling down his own, "You. Save me!"

Without a second thought, he chomped down on Riku's shoulder, lapping desperately at his captive guest's blood. Riku closed his eyes as the boy drank his blood. Was this a dream? What was going on? He was beginning to feel lightheaded with confusion. The arm that was holding him down slowly morphed back into a gentle and slender hand that his captor held to Riku's chest as he then slowly pulled away from him. Riku stared at him almost frighteningly as he then cuddled close, searching for warmth in the other's arms. The boy raised himself weakly on his only arm and grimaced down at his torn clothing. His pant legs hung loosely on his lower legs and his shirt had been ruined. He then turned to the boy beneath him. Riku's big eyes just stared right back up at him, waiting for him to say something. Blushing slightly, Charles slid off the bed and walked over to one of the closets. He removed two sets of his outfit--sans the cloak--and laid one of them out for Riku. The boy pulled off the torn shreds of his pants and replaced them with the dress pants Charles' had provided for him before pulling the shirt over his bandaged chest.

"From now on," Charles began as he redressed as well, "You're my servant."

Riku stared at him, confused as he began to tie the bow-like tie on his shirt and as he watched Charles try to tie his ribbon with his left hand and teeth.

"In other words," Charles clarified through his teeth, "Until Saya comes for you; you belong to me."

"Saya-neechan?!" Riku gasped before quickly calming down, "So you know Saya-neechan! Why didn't you say so?!"

Riku grasped Charles' arm in his hand with a jovial smile.

"When you came at me with that toy claw," he laughed, stroking the boy's arm, "I didn't know what to think! This thing is well made...!"

"Toy...?" Charles moaned.

"My name's Riku Miyagusuku!" Riku went on in his friendly tone, "What's yours?"

"Chuh...Charles..." the boy replied, somewhat frightened by Riku's eagerness before regaining his composure, "Matte!! Matte!! You're not listening to me! H-"

"Hey!" Riku cried as he clapped his hands together around something.

He then showed Charles what he'd caught.

"Look at this!!" he laughed, "An Emperor Moth!!!"

"...Moth... "Charles' voice shook as he began to back away a little.

"Wow!" Riku went on excitedly, "This is the first time I've seen a real one!!"

"...A moth..." Charles' body began to shake as well as he moved farther away.

"Look-" Riku glanced up at the boy before noticing his utter fear, "D-Daijôbu ka?"

* * *

**A/N: Japanese translations:**

**Daijôbu ka; Are you okay?**

**Shimatta: Shit!**

**Wakarimashita: Fine**

**Matte: Wait**

**Okay those are all the translations...I hope you enjoy this chapter. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"You're afraid of _moths_?" Riku almost laughed as he and Charles stood in an immense library.

"Damare!!" Charles snapped back, "Menacing vermin! Pretending to be butterflies!"

Riku chuckled a little as he read a passage from an encyclopedia.

"The Emperor Moth..." he read, "Sixty to eighty millimeters long, related to the silkworm, and found in habitats ranging from Europe to Siberia."

"Those blue roses were imported from France," Charles noted aloud, "So perhaps it hitched a ride. So what's so special about this moth?"

"It's super famous!" Riku answered cheerfully, "This is the moth Jean-Henri Fabre used in his experiments on pheromones! Haven't you heard of it?"

"Now that you mention it," Charles' replied, fiddling with his tie again, "I once read a novel of that title...About the theft of a moth specimen...I seem to remember it was re-issued-"

Charles stopped when Riku delicately tied his black ribbon-like tie for him. His dark eyes stared at Riku in shock.

"Wha-?" he asked slowly.

"Oh! Gomen," Riku gasped, jerking his hands back, "I thought it might be hard to tie with one hand. If it's too tight, I can retie it for you."

Charles gripped the tie sadly as he stared down at the ground.

"You..." he paused, sadness lacing his voice, "...you aren't afraid of me?"

"Iie," Riku replied, confused by the depression in his friend's voice, "I'm not afraid."

Charles blushed and stared down, his hand caressing the tie as he stared down at the ground, trying to understand just _why_ this boy was being so kind to him for no real reason...Riku, in turn, just smiled at him cheerfully.

"What's wrong?" he teased lightly, "Your face is all _**red**_!"

"Damare, baka!" Charles stuttered back, turning away and looking through the books on the shelves.

Riku stared at him carefully as he recalled everything that had happened when he'd awoken.

'When I first saw his face when he was crying,' he thought to himself painting the mental picture in his mind, 'I wasn't sure what to make of him. But when he cried out...when he was afraid of the moth...I saw that he was just an ordinary kid...I wonder how he knows Saya?'

"I found it!" he called before murmuring angrily to his companion, "Stop staring!"

He then looked back to the book and read aloud.

"Hermann Hesse's '_**Das Nachtpfauenauge**_'," he red, "Also published as...'_**Memories of My Youth**_'."

Riku smiled and took the book from Charles' hand before walking over and sitting down in one of the chairs. Charles watched him as he opened the book to begin reading. He gasped as a beautiful sound filled his ears. He whipped around with a gasp.

"The _**song**_...!?" he gasped.

What was going on?! Why was that song playing _now_?! He sat down at the open window as he tried to access the situation and as Riku read aloud for him.

"The female Emperor Moth has sex pheromones," he read, "Fabre captured a female in a cage. He left his windows open and close to forty males flew into his house. The swarmed the cage where the female was."

Charles wasn't listening anymore as the song died down. He walked over to the table in the room and sat down before grabbing a copy of '_**La Bible**_' sitting on the table. Riku sat '_**Das Nachtpfauenauge**_' on the table as he sat down with Charles.

"You were reading the Bible when we first met, weren't you?" Riku asked, trying to make conversation with his quiet host.

"I'm surprised you recognized it from just _one_ verse," Charles nodded.

"We have a Bible at home, too," Riku explained, "One of my dad's friends used to be a priest."

Riku paused before be reached forward to play with one of Charles' messy locks of hair.

"You said, 'Thanks for nothing, God'," Riku went on as he rested his chin in his left hand, "Why'd you say that?"

Charles didn't answer for a moment; either too hurt by the reason or too embarrassed by Riku's ministrations.

"...Oh, just sour grapes," he lied.

Riku stared at him, confused.

"Huh?" he asked, before murmuring to himself, "Bed head?"

"Stop!" Charles sighed, reaching up and taking a hold on Riku's hand.

He looked up at Riku's sweet face and blushed again. Riku had that strange urge to just stare at whoever he was with-at least that was Charles' deduction concerning the way Riku would constantly stare at _him_. Riku smiled and scooted a little closer as Charles looked back down; his face flushed. Riku raised his right hand and went back to stroking and petting Charles' surprisingly soft head of dark hair.

"Why are you so shy around me?" Riku asked sweetly as his fingers traced Charles' pretty hair to his warm cheek.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Charles snapped, batting Riku's hand away.

"Then why do you always look away from me and blush?" Riku went on, ignoring the discomfort as he stroked Charles' soft cheek.

Charles grabbed Riku's hand, his face dark red.

"Why must _you_ always touch me like that?!" he stuttered, "Had you ever considered that I might be uncomfortable with you constantly _touching_ me?!"

Riku stared at him, confused.

"And stop staring at me!!" Charles turned away and grabbed his right shoulder defensively, "I don't _like_ being stared at..."

Riku eyed him sadly before scooting even closer and wrapping his arms around his companion's shoulders in a warm embrace.

"Gomen nasai," Riku breathed into his ear as he lay his head against Charles' shoulder, "Don't be angry at me. Onegai..."

Charles shook and blushed darker as he let himself relax against Riku before the optimist pulled away.

"Anyway, you don't need to be so bashful with me," Riku assured, petting his hair again, "I'm your friend..."

Charles looked up at him, surprised and furrowed his brow as Riku smiled happily. He nearly jumped when the door opened to reveal Van.

"I'm back," he announced as he stepped into the room.

Completely forgetting Riku for the moment, Charles stood and approached Van angrily.

"Huh?" Riku stood, "Who's that, Charles?"

Ignoring Riku, Charles grabbed the man's tie and brought him down to his level.

"Why'd you use the song?" he demanded angrily, "That was _my_ plan! Who gave you permission to act on your own!?"

"It wasn't my idea," Van replied simply.

"Nani?!" Charles glared at him.

"No fighting, now!" Riku begged quietly.

"Solomon ordered it," Van answered calmly.

"Wha-?" Charles gasped, "What's Solomon-got to do with it?!?"

"Charles?" Riku asked nervously.

"Iie," Charles shook his head, "Solomon..."

"Charles?" Van asked carefully.

"Iie," Charles began to shout, "Iie. Iie! Iie! Iie! Iie! Not _him_!! Not the Chevaliers!!"

He transformed his hand into the Chiropteran claw in anger.

"I won't let them have you!!!" he cried before reaching into his chest and tearing out his heart.

A bit of the blood splattered onto Riku's face. He fell to his knees, staring up at Charles fearfully.

"This is what you want, isn't it?" Charles asked as he held his heart up to Van, "I know all about it, Van. You're interested in eternal life, aren't you?"

Riku stared up at him, confused.

'Eternal...life?' he repeated in his mind as he stared up at Charles.

"The source of which is the blood that runs through my veins!" Charles went on, tears trickling into his voice, "I'm the only one! The only one who can give you the blood that will satisfy your desires! Do all the human experiments you want! I'll suffer any agony you wish me to! So..."

He paused to cough up blood and to hiccup slightly from his tears.

"...Don't you..." he paused again, the tears running freely down his cheeks, "...Betray me."

Van and Riku stared at him sadly, the latter still rather confused. Van sighed and took the beating heart from Charles and pressed it into the gaping hole in the boy's chest Charles shrieked in agony; the pain almost _too_ great as his body regenerated again. He gripped Van's wrist as he wept harder and as his flesh finished healing over again.

"Charles-sama..." Van began slowly, "...Try not to act so _**wretched**_...or I will turn my back on you."

Charles smiled just a little before turning to Riku again. He raised his hand to reach for his 'friend'.

"Cha-" Riku began before crying out and slapping Charles' blood-covered hand away.

Charles's eyes widened as Riku tried to calm himself and as Van smirked darkly. Charles stared down almost sadly as Riku fought to console him.

"G-Gomen ne, Charles!" he apologized as he reached for his hand again, "You surprised me..."

Charles clenched his fist and smirked, having regained his composure from his crying.

"Of course," he chortled as he wiped away the blood and tears from his face and wiped his hand clean of the crimson liquid, "How..._unbecoming_ of me!"

"Char-" Riku began, silenced by Charles raising his hand.

He then struck Van sharply before glared down at him sternly.

"Don't you _ever_ speak Solomon's name in my presence again..." he ordered angrily, "...Or I'll tie you up with a thorny rope!"

Van's smirk hadn't left his face.

"Oh divine beauty..." he murmured to himself, "...Your noble blood and your timeless flesh. You perfect specimen." He bowed to Charles, "I'm your servant, Charles-sama."

"I must prepare for Saya's arrival," Charles sighed as he bowed his head low and walked out of the room sadly.

"Charles!!!" Riku cried as he stood, "Matt-"

He was stopped as Van handed him a candy.

"Please don't interfere any further than you already have," he ordered with an evil smile, "Unless, of course...you take pleasure in having fun at a monster's expense?"

With that, Van left Riku to ponder over everything. The boy fell to his knees in confusion.

"D-Demo..." he muttered to no one in particular, "...I never...meant to...oh..."

He recalled what he'd said and done...

"_You aren't...afraid of me?_"

That's what Charles had asked earlier...Riku had said 'no', but he'd deliberately backed away in fear when he'd seen the blood on Charles' hand...as though he _were_ a monster...

"...I..." Riku covered his mouth as he fought back his tears, "...I..."

What had he done...?  
Outside the room, Charles approached a table where Van had left him a gift from Solomon. From a room of monitors a few hundred miles away, Solomon chuckled at Charles' misery.

"That Charles--What a cutie!" he laughed, "Getting all worked up over a human being! Now _**that's**_ humiliation!"

Charles picked up the card on the lid of the box as Solomon laughed at him where he couldn't see or hear.

"Outcast of monsters..." Solomon mused, "Guinea pig of man...yes..."

Charles then opened the box to reveal a new, prosthetic arm.

"...You're completely alone," Solomon chortled, "Now, all that's left for you is Saya."

Charles regrettably removed his cloak, revealing his stump of an arm to attach the new one. His mind was full of thoughts of things he himself didn't particularly wish to consider. Why had it hurt him so when that boy--his hostage--had looked at him with such fear in his eyes? Why had seeing that fear of him nearly broken his heart? A heart, he might add, he'd shown to both Riku and Van only moments prior? Why did he want Riku to hold him again? What was it that made his heart ache for a warm embrace from someone who was _supposed_ to be his hostage...? With a sigh, and his arm reattached, he walked out to talk to Van and to have the chefs prepare something for Riku--he was still a human and Charles' knew the boy needed to eat something...

Riku sighed as he sat, staring at the ground. He felt horrible. He'd hurt the feelings of someone he'd really grown to care about. If only there were something he could _do_ for him...Riku yawned and rubbed his eyes. His mind was still foggy with sleep. Perhaps after he slept a little more, he'd be able to think of a way to make things up with Charles...Standing, he walked out of the room and back to the room he'd woken up in. True, he was somewhat perturbed by the blood coating the walls and the floor. But it also kind of comforted him that this was also the room where he and Charles met. He smiled as he thought of when he'd woken up to see him. It was sad that he'd been crying, but it just made Riku see the human and lonely side of him even clearer. A blush spread over his face as he remembered just how nice it had been to hold him--to cheer him up and make him feel wanted...Maybe it was just the kindness of his heart, but Riku almost found himself hoping Saya may never come for him. It was true that he missed his niisan, neechan and his otôsan very much, but he wanted to stay here; to offer his dear friend solace now when he needed it so badly. Perhaps he could even get Saya to let Charles come with them! Charles _had_ mentioned knowing Saya. Riku smiled at the thought. Now he was excited--he would be sure to invite Charles to come live with them when he saw him again. This home seemed so lonely and big for one boy...With a smile, Riku crawled under the covers after kicking off his shoes and rested his head against the pillow before closing his eyes and quickly drifting off.

* * *

**A/N: Translations:**

**Damare: Shut up!**

**Gomen: Sorry**

**Iie: No**

**Baka: stupid**

**Nani: What?**

**Demo: but**

**Okay that should be all...please leave a review...I've never written for this kind of pairing...I need some positive feedback, even if you critique....good feeback promotes a better story! ;D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Charles stared down at the food he'd had the chef prepare. He'd no knowledge of what Riku liked to eat, so he'd asked for a variety. There was Won Ton, rice balls, and a bowl of ramen. He was sure Riku would eat at _least_ one of these prepared meals...He stepped into the library and was surprised to find him gone. Upon finding Riku gone from sight, his face fell, but he turned to check the bedroom he'd had him in earlier. He sighed in relief when he found him sleeping comfortably under the covers. Walking into the room, he sat the food in the chair next to the bed and sat down _on_ the bed next to Riku as he waited for the boy to wake up. The smell of the delicious food flooded Riku's nostrils, stirring the boy from his nap. He sat up sleepily and rubbed his eyes before glancing at Charles, who was sitting beside him and staring away from him. His eyes fell upon Charles' right arm--wait! An arm!

"Charles!" Riku cried, gaining the boy's attention, "Your arm!"

Charles stared down at him and gingerly touched the mechanical limb. Riku smiled at him sweetly as Charles reached over and grabbed the tray of food.

"Here," he breathed, "I brought you something to eat."

Riku scooted even closer and sat, shoulder to shoulder with Charles. Charles watched as Riku ate a little of everything before relaxing against his friend's shoulder, full.

"Arigatô, Charles," he smiled sweetly, "I couldn't eat another bite."

Charles nodded and placed the food on the chair again.

"Aren't you going to eat anything?" Riku asked, confused.

Charles shook his head.

"Dô shite?" Riku folded his hands on Charles' shoulder and rested his head on his hands.

"I'm not hungry..." Charles shrugged back.

Riku nodded.

"All right..." he sighed, closing his eyes as he leaned against his friend's shoulder, "Charles...I was wondering...When Saya-neesama comes to get me...will you come with us? You seem so lonely in this house...and I'd really like to make up for how I acted towards you earlier...I'm sure my dad wouldn't mind once he got to know you...what do ya say?"

Charles stared down sadly, his face flushed.

"Maybe..." he replied quietly.

Riku smiled and wrapped his arms around Charles' and pulled him back to cuddle close like he had when Charles had nibbled on his neck. Charles blushed darker and lay his head against Riku's before closing his eyes.

"I hope you _do_ end up coming to live with us," Riku breathed, hugging him tight, "I would _hate_ to live in this big house all alone..."

Charles glanced at him slowly.

"You could stay here...with me instead..." he murmured back.

Riku sat up a little and stared at him carefully as he looked away again.

"You're right..." he sighed, "it _does_ get lonely here...but I couldn't just leave...why don't you just stay with me...?"

"I can't..." Riku replied sadly, knowing he may hurt Charles' feelings but fearing hurting him worse for lying, "I miss my family too much...and I'm sure they miss me too...It'll be okay for you to come live with us, trust me."

Riku relaxed again and lay back down, cuddled up against Charles' side. He blushed when he felt Charles' warm arms wrap around him as well as he turned onto his side to curl up beside him.

"Saya wouldn't let me..." he sniffled, holding Riku closer and resting his head on his dearest friend's shoulder, "She'd rather see me die than come to live with you all..."

Riku looked shocked.

"No way!" he shook his head, "Saya's not like that!"

"She just doesn't like me, I suppose," Charles frowned, "Onegai...don't leave me here alone again..."

Riku stared at him sadly, but said nothing, only letting him weep into his shoulder miserably. Charles nuzzled Riku's shoulder for a moment before sitting up again and hovering over him.

"I need you to come with me," he murmured sadly as he slid off the bed and began walking to the door.

"M-Matte!" Riku cried, jumping up and quickly tying on his shoes before running off after Charles.

Riku followed him happily as Charles stared down at the ground miserably. They finally reached a cellar in the garden that Charles opened up for them.

"What's going on, Charles?" Riku asked, tilting his head at Charles as he turned to him.

"I want you to stay down here for a little while," Charles replied in his beautiful voice.

"Dô shite?" Riku asked as he was led down into a prison-like area.

Charles didn't answer him as he opened one of the cells and grabbed Riku's arm to force him inside.

"N-Nani?!" Riku gasped, trying to smile at what he thought was some kind of joke, "What's--this?"

"This is goodbye," Charles replied seriously.

Riku's felt a sharp pang in his heart.

"Nani?!" he shouted as Charles raised his left hand, "Wait a minute!! What do you mean--?!"

"You _saw_ it, didn't you?" Charles asked, morphing his hand into his Chiropteran claw, "I'm a _Chiropteran_. The most sophisticated and divine life form on this planet! Whereas _you're_ nothing more than a sack of blood."

Riku stared at him in pain as he spoke his next sentence.

"You and I live in different worlds!" Charles finished almost sadly, "...However..."

He grabbed Riku's torso the way he had when he drank from him and pulled him against the bars of the cell.

"That doesn't mean that I can't keep you as a pet when I defeat Saya," he drew near Riku's face, close enough for their noses to touch, "I'll give you the eternal life I had initially meant to give to Van...Then you can stay with me forever and you'll never have the choice to leave me."

Riku blushed as Charles' soft lips grazed his own for only a moment before he pulled away again, his hand having morphed back to its human shape. He placed that hand upon Riku's soft cheek before turning away and leaving him to find Saya.

--

"--DIE!!" Charles cried as he raised his prosthetic arm to bring down the blade on Saya.

He stopped when he felt something in that arm before a sudden explosion overtook him, Saya, and Hagi, along with the rest of the surrounding area. He lay alone and unconscious in a heap, letting memories flood back to him from so long ago.

--

Riku sighed as he sat in his cell. A blush was still bright on his face as he thought of Charles. His lips were so soft...and his hand felt like silk against his cheek. He wished so badly to see him again; to see the love and desire in his eyes. He shook his head. No. That wasn't there. He imagined that...Riku jumped when he heard a loud thud followed by footsteps nearing his cell. He gasped and stood up when he saw Kai run up to the bars.

"Kai-niisan?!" he blushed.

"_**Riku**_!!" Kai cried as he held the bars, "Are you okay?!"

"Hold on," the large black man beside him, Louis, spoke in a Jamaican accent, "We're gettin' you out."

"Hurry, Louis!!" Kai shouted.

"Don't rush me, man," Louis snapped back before the lock practically fell off with ease, "Weird...that was easy..."

"Riku!!" Kai cried as he ran into the cell and pulled Riku into a tight hug, "Now that's my little brother! I knew you'd be okay!!"

"Nani?!" Rioku gasped, fighting for air, "Kai-niichan! What on earth--?!"

Kai glanced to the table in the cell and eyed the object setting on the table top.

"What is that?" he asked, "Is it yours?"

Riku's voice quavered as he picked up the box and gazed at its contents.

"An Emperor moth..." he frowned as he remembered Charles, "No...Charles...?"

He blushed as he remembered when Charles had shrunk back from the moth and when he'd reached for him, crying...and his heart nearly broke as he thought of that kiss only moments prior. Without a second thought, he ran out of the holding cells, ignoring Kai's shouts after him.

"Oi!!!" Kai shrieked, "Riku...?"

Riku paid him no attention. He only concentrated on running to find Charles.

--

_"You're an utter disgrace, Carl," a dark clad man in a large armchair growled down at him, "What if something had happened to Diva?"_

_"I have no excuse," 'Carl' replied as he bowed before him, his right arm reduced to a bandaged stump, "Punish me however you see fit."_

_"Hmm..." The man in the chair grinned in thought, "You're familiar with the D67 plan aren't you?"_

_"Hai..." Carl replied, "Mochiron..."_

_"This last battle enabled us to perform some valuable __**tests**__," he held up a bottle of the bottle, "Especially in regards to the 'invincibility' of the samples. IOt's all still __**rudimentary**__. They're vulnerable not only to Saya's blood, bit to the conventional weapons with a certain degree of firepower. We still have a ways to go. They're a far cry from the Chevalier. But Carl..." the man broke the bottle in his hand, "...something else occured to me...What would it take to kill a Chevalier?"_

_Carl's eyes widened._

_"The only thing that kills us is Saya's blood..." the man went on as Carl held his bandaged stump, "but actually...we've never really tested it. Carl...from this day forth, you are no longer a Chevalier. You're the subject of our next experiment...and you're name will be...'Charles'..."_

--

Charles slowly awoke, his eyes blearily opening. he sat up slowly and looked around.

"Saya..." he sighed, before gasping as chunks of his arms dripped from the bone and from where the prosthetic arm had been attached, "Damn! I'm not healing fast enough!"

Charles looked up and a smile came to his face.

"Van?" he sighed happily.

He'd never been so happy to see his dear friend. The _click_ing of a trigger caught his attention as Van held a gun to his forehead.

"The ultimate experiment," the bispecticalled Frenchman chuckled as he crushed the prosthetic arm under his foot, "How I've waited for this...the chance to watch you--an 'invincible Chevalier'--die!

Charles stared up at him sadly and with betrayal in his eyes.

"You..." he murmured, unable to move, "truly are...a perfect human being, aren't you?"

With that, Charles bowed his head, ready to embrace death. He felt that he had no regrets...Well...perhaps he _did_ wish he could see Riku again...just one last time...

"_CHARLES_!!!!!!!!!" a voice cried before another body collided with Charles' and knocked him back.

Charles stared at Riku in shock as said boy held him tight, his back aching in insermountable pain.

"Oh great..." Riku moaned, trying to play it off as a simple mistake.

"Ri--?" Van gasped as he backed away.

"_RIKUUUUU_!!" Charles screamed.

Not too far away, Saya had just woken up to Hagi's handome face staring down at her.

"Hagi!!" she gasped, placing her hands on his face that had, mere moments ago, been severely wounded, "You're head! It's all healed..." she calmed before grasping his shoulder and standing, "And the Chevalier?"

"I don't know..." Hagi replied, "I expect he's not far..."

Damn..." Charles cursed as he added pressure to his fist against Riku's bleeding torso, "Damn!! Baka no!!! Your pathetic body can't even heal a bullet wound!!"

"Char..." Riku gasped weakly, "...Charles..."

"D-Dô shite?" Charles gasped taking Riku's left hand in his own, "Why did you do it?!"

"...Wanted..." Riku gasped for air as he held his gift in his right hand, "...to tell you...thank you...for the moth..."

Charles stared at him in awe.

"Of...of all the stupid--!!" he shouted, unable to finish the sentence.

"Well..." Riku sighed, "I...thought...you needed...my help!"

"...Riku..." Charles muttered, tears welling in his deep eyes.

"Charles...?" Riku turned to him slowly, opening his eyes to him, "You're crying..."

"Iie..." Charles argued, his voice wavering, "I'm not..."

"Yes, you are!" Riku tried to cry back.

"Damare!!" Charles cried harder, holding Riku's hand closer to his face, "I'm not!!"

"You sure cry a lot," Riku smiled at him, "Just like Saya-neechan..."

"...Riku..." Charles wept.

"Charles..." Riku's voice was growing weaker with every breath, "your ribbon...it's...untied....again..."

With that, Riku's arm went limp. Charles lowered his hand to his side and picked him up the best he could to hold Riku to him.

"Iie!! Riku!!" he cried, "How dare you die for me!! It's...It's not fair!!! I don't want to trust humans!!"

A thought occured to him as he lowered Riku back to the ground.

"I won't let you die..." he muttered, letting his arm transform before tearing into his chest and ripping out his heart again and leaning down to his ear, "I'll give you my heart."

He then lapped at the blood that was coating the organ, swilling it into his mouth and then leaning over Riku again and kissing him, pushing the blood into the boy's mouth. After pulling away again, Charles pressed his heart to his chest and let his body heal itself and take his heart back into his body. He then waited for a moment--to see if Riku's body would even accept his blood. He gasped as Riku's body began convulsing and nearly ran before he remembered that he'd undergone the same ordeal...But why? Why was Riku enduring this? This was the suffering of a Chevalier...Once Riku's body had calmed, Charles placed a bloody hand on his cheek. He gasped as footsteps neared; Saya! Without a second thought, he picked Riku up and carried him away, back to the holding cell where he could at least be with him for a little while longer...

* * *

**A/N: Translations:**

**Arigatô: Thank you**

**Dô shite: Why?**

**Onegai: please**

**Okay that's all! And yeah...Hate me for completely changing the story, but it's for good reason...trust me. ;)**

**And review! Lemme know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Riku moaned quietly as he gripped the crisp sheets beneath him. His torso was bare other than bandages wrapped tightly around him. By the musty odor drifting around his nostrils, he surmised that he was back in one of the cells. Sobs reached his ears as he slowly opened his eyes. He blinked once...twice...He glanced to his side and noted the head of short, sleek, black hair and gave a questioning look. He also noticed that Charles' cape was over his body instead of its owner's, keeping him warm. He sat up quietly--how was it that he could move so silently?--and wrapped his arms around his friend's shoulders before covering the other's eyes. He kissed the top of the messy black hair before laying his head upon the shorter's shoulder.

"Guess who," he joked.

Charles frowned and gently pulled Riku's hands away from his face with his only hand. He turned to Riku sadly and gazed at him through melancholy eyes. Riku sat back and folded his hands in his lap.

"Daijôbu ka?" he asked, furrowing his brow.

Charles didn't answer as he lowered his gaze and sat back against the bed again, holding the stump that was his right arm. He was still bleeding horribly and his chest had still not healed completely either, but he couldn't bring himself to feed from Riku again. Not after...He gasped as Riku's bare arms wrapped around his shoulders again in a warm hug and he tensed.

"Why is it," Riku began, "that every time I wake up when you're here, you look so sad?"

Charles blushed, but didn't answer as Riku buried his nose in his neck, kissing the flesh there a few times as he cuddled with him.

"Aren't you angry with me?" Charles asked in a hoarse voice.

"Why would I be?" Riku asked, cocking his head to the side and staring at him, confused.

"I took away your mortality..." Charles sighed, "You must've noticed that you're in no pain...that that wound is gone..."

Riku glanced down. Yes, he'd noticed...but he'd not cared enough about himself. He didn't know why, but since he'd awoken again, he'd thought of nothing but Charles. Something was drawing him to Charles...but he was unable to comprehend just why he was so drawn to him...

"Aren't you angry with me for that?" Charles asked again, "Aren't you angry that you'll never be able to grow up and live like a normal boy? Aren't you angry that I took that from you?"

"Iie," Riku smiled, hugging him tighter and pulling him onto the bed with him, "I owe you my life...you saved me..."

Charles blushed as he was turned around to face Riku and as he stared up into his eyes. They were both sitting up and facing each other as they sat, Charles' back facing the wall that the head of the bed was against. He stared up at Riku, the two of them ignoring the blood staining the sheets as Charles' arm and torso continued to bleed, and locked his eyes on his captive's. Riku placed a hand on Charles' cheek and stroked the soft flesh with his thumb.

"Back before you left me in this cell..." Riku began, moving a little closer and causing Charles to back away against the wall and the pillow, "...You...You kissed me...do shitê?"

Charles blushed and looked away sadly.

"Do shitâ?" Riku whimpered, pulling him into a warm embrace and hugging him close to his near bare torso, "Why do you always look so sad?"

Charles' blush grew darker as he placed his hand against Riku's chest and curled up in his arms. Riku gasped and suddenly pulled away as Charles was finally getting comfortable and as a large crash resonated around them. Saya and Hagi, followed shortly by Kai, ran into the cell, Saya wielding her blood coated sword and fiery eyes. Riku didn't bother wasting time holding Charles to his chest protectively. He didn't know why, but he just _couldn't_ let Charles get hurt...Kai's eyes widened before anger filled them.

"R-Riku?!" Kai shouted, "Why the hell are you trying to protect that...that thing?!?!"

Riku glared and stood, unwittingly allowing his arm to transform into a large claw that he used to slash large gashes across Kai's torso. Though he _was_ shocked by his actions against his brother, he was shocked even _more_ that he felt no regret for what he'd done as he watched Kai writhe on the floor in pain.

"R-Riku?!" Kai gasped, holding the gaping wound upon his chest, "W-What the h-hell is wr-wrong with you?!?!"

Riku ignored him and turned back to Charles, who was sitting against the wall, gawking at Riku as the latter approached him again. He took Charles' hand and helped him up to his feet to hold him against his chest. Charles shivered and let Riku embrace him; almost too weak to hold himself up and far too weak to defend himself. Hagi caught Riku's actions and stared at him with a furrowed brow.

"Riku....why are you doing this?" Saya shuddered as Charles laid his head against Riku's shoulder.

"Saya..." Hagi took her arm and whispered his theory to her.

"What did you do to him?!" Saya shouted after hearing the theory out.

Charles glanced at her.

"I gave him my blood..." he replied slowly.

"Nani?!" Saya glared.

"So he's become a Chevalier?" Hagi asked curiously.

"I don't know..." Charles shrugged as Louis, David and Julia arrived, "It's never been tested..."

David gasped as he glanced around before pointing his gun at Charles.

"What are you waiting for, Saya?!" he shouted, "Kill him!!"

"Matte..." Saya hushed him, "I want to know what this bastard has done to Riku..." she turned to Hagi again, "Hagi, tell me what you mean."

"He has all the characteristics of a Chevalier," Hagi began in his stoic tone, "He has an undying need to protect him, he has Chiropteran limbs that he can transform at will...have you noticed any other differences in his behavior?"

"Like what?" Saya asked, turning to him for a moment.

"Like an ability to heal quickly," Hagi listed, "enhanced strength and speed, improved evasiveness...and…well…"

"Well, what?" Saya demanded, not taking her eyes off of Charles.

"Chevaliers..." Hagi slowly answered, "...are also seen as lovers to the one who made them a Chevalier. Only a _mortal_ will can overcome the love that was instilled by their master."

"Th-Then Riku won't m-mind when we k-kill him since he didn't l-love that thing in the f-first place...n-ne?" Kai asked as Julia bandaged his wounds.

David made to pull the trigger, only to cause Riku to stand before Charles.

"Iie!!" he cried, "I won't let you hurt him!!"

"Riku!!" Saya growled, "It's _his_ fault we're even here!! If he hadn't kidnapped you, we wouldn't have come here to save you...you should be shoving him at my feet since he's so weak!!"

Riku glared and let his hand morph into somewhat of a blade before he stepped forward.

"If you're gonna kill him, you'll have to kill me first..." he glared, "I won't let him die...and if you kill him, you'll have to kill me too..."

Charles fell back into a sitting position as he held his shoulder and as he stared up at Riku with a blush. He didn't understand...Why did Riku care now whether he lived or died? He stared down sadly. Saya was right; he _should_ be helping her kill him...Charles' heart ached. He was _meant_ to die anyway...He glanced up at Riku and gasped to himself when he noticed Saya standing over him with her blood-coated sword while Riku was being held down by Hagi. Said boy reached for him desperately and wept when he couldn't get to him. David glanced at Riku as Hagi helped Louis force the shirt on the floor back onto him--not caring that it was covered in his blood but wanting to at least cover his near bare chest.

"I see..." he murmured, "So a Chevalier's Chevalier is weaker than a Queen's Chevalier..."

"Iie!! Saya!!" Riku sobbed, gripping Hagi's arm, "Onegai!! Don't kill him!! Onegai!!"

Saya raised the sword to strike. Charles lowered his head and closed his eyes, prepared to die. Screaming, Riku stabbed Hagi with the blade on his arm desperately, having been trying to avoid a fight up till now, before charging up to Saya and shoving her out of the way. He had also cut a large gash into her side as he shoved her to the side, causing blood to gush from the wound for a moment. Riku fell to his knees and embraced Charles again, breathing heavily as he held him as close to him as he could.

"I said 'no', Saya!!!' he panted, stroking Charles' hair as he kept his master close to him, "I told you...I won't let you kill him."

Charles stared down at miserably. He'd not intended, when he'd given Riku his blood, to bring him such sadness...

"Charles," Riku touched his face with his right hand, using his left to hold the back of Charles' head, "What do you need to regain your strength?"

"He's a blood-thirsty beast, Riku," Saya glared, "Don't worry about helping him or defending him...let me _kill_ him!!"

"Blood...?" Riku repeated before looking back down at Charles.

He recalled when he'd first _met_ Charles, when he'd bitten his shoulder. With a nod, he pulled down the collar of his shirt with his right hand before pulling Charles back to him and pulling his face closer to his shoulder.

"Drink...Charles..." he breathed, "I don't mind...I want you to get stronger..."

Charles blushed before letting his eyes drift closed. He bared his fangs and took a grip on Riku's right shirt sleeve as he drove his fangs into Riku's shoulder. He drank slowly, trying not to hurt Riku as he fed from him.

"Charles..." Riku sighed lovingly as he dug his fingers in his master's pretty hair and as he wrapped his right arm around Charles' waist.

Saya glared, but didn't dare try to stop Diva's Chevalier as he suckled on the open wounds upon her otôto's shoulder. She couldn't afford to hurt Riku--no matter _how_ angry she was at him for betraying her and Kai for that little bastard. Charles moaned as his stump of an arm and torso began to heal back up and as he lapped at Riku's neck. Once he felt that his strength had returned, he pulled away and licked the access blood from the closing wounds. Riku smiled down at him and wiped the blood from his master's lips.

"How do you feel, koibito?" he asked, stroking the side of Charles' face.

Charles blushed, his eyes wide as he stared up at Riku in surprise.

"Koibito...?" he murmured back.

Riku smiled as he petted the top of Charles' head.

"Of course..." he chuckled resting his forehead against Charles' and placing a hand upon his pale cheek, "You heard what that man, Hagi, said; I'm your koibito now and you're mine."

"Riku!" Saya cried.

Of course, Riku ignored her as he closed the space between him and his master as he then pressed his lips against Charles'. Said Chevalier blushed darker and tensed momentarily. His dark eyes drifted closed as he placed his only hand around the back of Riku's neck, pulling him closer and moaning against his lips. Saya glared as she raised her sword. It no longer mattered anymore that Riku was her otôtosan--he was an enemy now that he'd pledged his love and loyalty like this to one of _Diva's_ Chevaliers. Kai glared at his otôtosan and the Chevalier in disgust as he spied his precious brother kissing another so passionately. It probably wouldn't have bothered him if it had been a _girl_ Riku was kissing...but...this just wasn't _right_ to him...He had nothing against homosexuals or bisexuals, but there was just something about seeing his otôtosan kiss--actually, that was incorrect. Riku was now actually using his tongue as he pulled Charles closer and deepened the kiss--rather, seeing Riku _make out_ with another boy that deeply disturbed him...

'Papa's not gonna be happy at all to discover this news...' he sighed in his mind as Julia helped him sit up.

Meanwhile, Charles moaned against Riku's lips again as his servant--as his koibito stroked the side of his upper arm and as Riku's tongue engaged his in a passionate dance within his master's mouth. Riku felt the need for air overcome him before pulling away and panting along with Charles. He smiled down at the shorter boy and stroked the side of his face lovingly.

"Sore hodo utsukushii," Riku breathed as he brushed away a lock of Charles hair.

Said Chevalier's cheeks flushed darkly as he looked away and gripped the sleeve of Riku's shirt.

"Nani?" Riku furrowed his brow, "Do shitâ?"

"N-No one..." Charles mumbled, "N-No one's ever said that to me...Y...You don't mean it..."

Riku held Charles to his chest.

"Of course I do," he breathed, kissing Charles' forehead.

"That's enough!!" Saya shouted, making the two of them jump and turn to her, "Nani? You two 'lovebirds' forgot we were here or what?"

Charles glared and let his arm transform into his Chiropteran limb as he stood and stepped forward.

"Did you still wanna fight, Saya, sweetie?" he winked.

"Hai, I did," Saya growled before charging at him.

"Matte!!" Riku screamed, grabbing Charles arm after stepping in front of him and letting his own arm transform to stop Saya, "I've told you over and over again, Saya, I won't let you hurt him!!"

"Riku," Charles snapped, wrenching his arm from Riku's grip and fisting his hand in his servant's shirt, "I command you to stay out of this and let us fight."

"Iie!!" Riku shouted back, "I won't let you two fight."

He turned to his neechan.

"Saya-neechan," he glared at her, "If you want me to come home, then you're gonna let me bring Charles and there'll be no more fighting...if you don't like it, I'll just go somewhere with Charles...we can find somewhere to live--but I'm not gonna let you two fight or anything."

Saya sighed in frustration.

"S-Saya!" Kai grunted, "Just go with it...W-We can make this work...I-I hate that little b-bastard as much as you do for what he's d-done...B-But we came here t-to bring Riku h-home...I-If we have to b-bring that little b-brat along too...th-then so be it...w-we need t-to bring Riku home...Y-You know that..."

Saya sighed again and turned back to Charles to glare at him before sheathing her sword and walking out with Hagi.

* * *

**A/N: Translations:**

**Otôto: little brother**

**Koibito: lover**

**Sore hodo utsukushii: So beautiful**

**Okay that should be all of them...and _nowhere_ in the manga does is specify that a Chevalier can't create a Chevalier...so there...:\**

**Anywho, lemme know what you think. Won't be updating for a while, unfortunately, b/c of my slow computer...that and i don't have the next manga volume yet...I kinda need it to continue...cuz Charles and Riku are still captured by Solomon...I just need a bit of a guidline for the next few chapters...that's all...please review and enjoy till then. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Charles glanced at Saya from his place at Riku's side. They were riding in a helicopter to a ship that he'd been told was the Red Shield Headquarters. That boy, Kai, glared at him as he too sat beside Saya, his torso bandaged tightly. Charles shivered and cuddled closer to Riku, resting his head on his Chevalier's shoulder as he felt the hatred in Kai's eyes. He knew he shouldn't care whether he was welcome or not...but there was something about the fact that it was Riku's brother's hatred of him that didn't settle right with him...He sighed miserably to himself and placed his hand upon Riku's warm chest. Riku glanced at his master and placed a hand on his cheek.

"Do shitâ?" he asked, tilting his head to the side.

Charles didn't reply, only closed his eyes and nuzzled his nose in Riku's chest. Riku stared at him, confused, before glancing up at his siblings, who didn't bother hiding their disgust.

"Nani?" he asked, beginning to glare.

"Should've left him, Riku..." Saya shook her head as she spoke through her teeth.

Hagi glanced at her. He, of course, understood Riku's situation. He understood how it felt to care only for his master—in his case, his mistress—and how people acted towards them. He knew that Riku would now feel his emotions vicariously through Charles. For example, he'll only ever feel happy when Charles does or, he'll be sad or depressed whenever Charles is. That was a theory at least. He'd pulled Kai aside before boarding the helicopter and asked him about Riku's actions when the red-haired teen had found his little brother. Kai explained that Riku had, at first, been excited to see him, but then, upon finding the box with the moth in it the boy had next to him now, he ran off desperately to find the Chevalier. This somewhat confirmed Hagi's theory, which was; Riku had been in love with Charles before becoming his Chevalier. He still wasn't completely positive, but something told him he was correct.

"Saya, I don't care that you're angry with me because I've brought him along," Riku replied after carefully choosing his words, "But I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't _glare_ like you have been...I also know that you personally don't care about his feelings...but since you're making him feel so unwelcome, I'm letting you know that I'm not going to stand for it and if you keep it up, I'll slice off _your_ arm and shove you over the side of the ship or out of this helicopter."

Saya rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"If you think I'm bluffing, I'll be happy to prove you wrong," Riku went on.

"Riku, you're not as strong as a Queen Chiropteran's Chevalier," David countered in an irritated tone, "You wouldn't have nearly enough strength to take Saya on, not after she's started to accept her fate of fighting Chevalier."

Saya smirked somewhat and continued to send Charles her dirty looks. Riku sighed in frustration before wrapping his arms around his master's chest and holding him close, hoping to ease his pain.

--

Charles looked around the room he was to share with Riku while they remained on this ship as said boy closed the door behind them. Not that he would sleep, but Riku had demanded a room provided for them to escape Kai and Saya whenever they were in one of their many moods. Riku's arms wrapped around his torso and hugged him tight as he rested his head against his master's, his chin pillowed by Charles' soft locks of hair.

"What do you think?" Riku asked sweetly.

Charles shrugged.

"I thought it would at least be a nice place to escape everything," Riku went on as he then placed his hands on Charles' back and pushed him forward into the room, "And we could curl up at night...I mean, Hagi told me that we won't be sleeping, but it'll be nice to be in a place where I could just hold you and cuddle close without Kai-niisan and Saya-neesama's angry eyes always watching. Don't you agree?"

Charles just shrugged again as he was set down. Riku gave him a confused look before snapping his fingers and running off out of the room.

"Wait here!" he called sweetly as he ran away.

Charles watched him leave, confused. He waited for a while before Riku came back, two articles of clothing in his hands.

"Here," he held one out to Charles after closing and locking the door, "Why don't you put this one on...then we'll cuddle nice and close."

Charles took the clothing in his only hand and slowly stood up to undress. He glanced at Riku with a blush.

"Do shitâ?" Riku asked, his shirt already on the floor.

"Anou..." Charles blushed darker, "I...I..."

"Would you rather get dressed alone?" Riku asked titling his head to the side.

Charles nodded, looking away in embarrassment as Riku finished undressing completely. Riku smiled as he pulled the blue and black robe over his body and tied it shut.

"Wakarimashita," he agreed before walking out of the room again, "I'll be right outside if you need me!"

Charles sighed and undid his dress pants, letting them fall to the floor along with the boxers he'd been taken out with Diva to buy...He wasn't quite sure why Diva had wanted to go shopping for underwear for him...but he definitely chalked the experience as one of the most disturbing things that had ever happened to him...He shook his head as he then carefully undid his shirt buttons and pulled it off—with much difficulty on his part, of course—before letting it fall to the floor as well. He then undid the cloak, letting it pool at his ankles in a way that Diva had always asked him to whenever she wanted to play one of her sick games with him—That was so definitely _not_ how you played monopoly!! You don't have to trade sex for those properties...and he was still trying to figure out where Diva had found those pink fifties...cheating whore...wait...Charles blinked a moment, trying to remember what the heck he was doing. Oh yes, he was pulling on that royal purple and black robe Riku had provided for him. He pulled it over his bare shoulders and tried to tie it.

"May I come in now, Charles-kun?" Riku called.

"H-Hai..." Charles blushed, sitting down and holding the robe closed.

Riku walked in and smiled at him before locking the door once again and rushing over to his master. He took the sash and tied the robe closed for Charles before tying a knot in the right sleeve a little below the stump that was his master's arm. Charles stared down sadly, tears welling in his eyes. Riku gasped, falling to his knees beside the bed and wrapping his left arm around Charles' waist, pulling him against him as he placed his right hand gingerly against his master's cheek. Charles began to weep as he held Riku's arm and stared into his eyes, his legs against the soft fabric of Riku's robe.

"Do shitâ, koibito?" Riku whimpered.

"R...Riku..." Charles sniffled, "D-Do you...love me...?"

"Mochiron," Riku smiled back, trying to force back his own tears and failing miserably to do so.

"How...?" Charles wept harder, "How can you...How can _anyone_ love something so hideous?"

"Nani?" Riku asked, confused and shocked by Charles' words, "Charles-kun, you're so beautiful...how can you say something like that?"

"Look at me!" Charles cried, "This arm...Iie...I have no arm...I'm a disfigured, ugly..._thing_!!! How can you...How can you love something like me?"

"Charles," Riku sighed, kissing his tears away, "I don't care about that...I think you're beautiful...I don't care that your arm is gone...That's how you were when we met...That's how I know you...I wouldn't have you any other way right now...Maybe, when this is all over...we can find you a new prosthetic arm if you truly want one...I'll be happy to do all I can to help you with that...I'll do anything to make you happy."

"Hontô?" Charles blushed as he rested his forehead against Riku's, "Do you mean it, Riku...?"

Riku nodded happily and sealed the deal with a warm kiss. Charles closed his eyes and let Riku push him back onto the soft bed, moaning somewhat as his Chevalier traced his hips. Charles groaned in pleasure as Riku's unbelievably soft fingers slipped beneath the purple robe and as they traced up his thigh. How was it that Riku could have such a tantalizing touch? His sweet, gentle servant and lover moaned as he lapped at his master's lips, practically begging for entrance into the moist cavern. Tentatively, Charles complied; allowing Riku's tongue to dart past his lips, searching every crevice of his beloved's warm mouth. Riku fought his need for air; desperate to remain attached to Charles as long as possible. Noting Riku's distress, however, Charles shoved him away and sat up awkwardly on his only hand.

"Do shitâ?" Riku panted, confused as he tried to return for another heated kiss.

"Iie," Charles sighed, stopping him, "I won't have you suffocating yourself for me..."

"Charles-kun..." Riku smiled, kissing Charles' forehead and nuzzling his nose against his master's soft cheek, "That's my only desire, remember? I'm only here to serve and love you. I would take and have taken a bullet for you because I do love you, koibito watashi no. Onegai, just one more kiss to try and change your mind?"

Charles blushed darker and nodded before Riku crushed their lips together in a bruising kiss. His eyes fluttered shut as he wrapped his arm around Riku's shoulders, moaning into his koibito's lips and pulling him closer. Of course, he just couldn't deny how wonderful it felt to have Riku's gorgeous body and his luscious, pouting lips against his. Wishing to please his master, Riku's lips traveled down his jaw line and to the boy's ear lobe. With some expertise he surmised arose from the Chevalier in him, he nibbled and suckled at his lover's ear, eliciting such agonizingly arousing moans from his love.

"Riku," Charles groaned with a smile as he ran his fingers through Riku's soft, short hair.

"Charles-kun," Riku grinned, breathing into his master's ear, "Would you like a massage, koibito?"

"Massage?" Charles blushed in return.

Riku nodded with a sweet smile before sitting up and pulling Charles to sit up as well.

"Turn around and lay down on your stomach," Riku instructed.

Charles shrugged and did as he was told, letting Riku take control for the moment. He folded his arm under him and rested his chin against his wrist as he glanced around uneasily. A dark blush flooded his cheeks as Riku peeled back the fabric to reveal his master's bare, porcelain shoulders and as his Chevalier's tender lips met the soft flesh of his neck and shoulder.

"R-Riku--!" Charles stuttered, making to sit up.

"Daijôbu," Riku smiled, placing a hand upon Charles' back, "Just relax, koibito."

Charles shuddered a little before relaxing again against the bed. Riku then proceeded to spreading his fingers across Charles' back before adding pressure, pushing himself into his master's back as he continued to add more pressure. Charles groaned as he heard and felt a knot in his back pop as Riku loosened him up.

"How does that feel, koibito?" he asked with a smile.

"It feels so wonderful, Riku," Charles smiled, letting his eyes flutter closed as he enjoyed his massage.

Riku smiled as he continued to rock back and forth, pressing his fingers into Charles' back steadily. Charles continued to moan and groan as his back popped and cracked, stress easing with the pressure of Riku's soothingly rough touch. They were completely oblivious to Kai's shocked stare as he walked in and as Riku pushed his fingers harder against Charles' back. What exactly was he seeing?! Riku wasn't--he couldn't be--!!

"Anou..." Kai began stupidly before regaining his composure and clearing his throat.

Riku gasped lightly and whipped his head up to stare at Kai in surprise.

"Ka-Kai-niichan!" he laughed nervously, "Did you need something?"

"Anou..." Kai blushed, "What're you two...?"

"Charkes-kun needed a massage," Riku replied nonchalantly and with a shrug as he returned his attention to his love.

Charles glanced at Kai nonchalantly, uncaring of the fact that he was quite bare save for the sheets, the robe, and Riku's warm body covering him. Sending Kai a dark look, he rested his head against his arm and waited for Riku to finish.

"Riku," Kai began uncomfortably as he shielded his eyes from his ottosan's own indecency, "Anou...Wh-Why are you...?" He shook his head, "Nevermind, look; Saya wants to talk to you and that--"

Kai stopped short as he noted how Charles was nuzzling his cheek against his arm and staring at Riku lovingly and how Riku returned the look, albeit with more adoration in his eyes.

"...and him..." he finished with a sigh.

Charles nodded slowly before sitting up straight and blushing before covering his bare torso. Riku noted his master's distress and turned back to Kai.

"Kai-niichan?" he began, "Did you bring any clothes for me?"

"M-Mochiron," Kai shrugged, "Did you need them?"

"Hai," Riku nodded.

"I'll bring you an outfit," Kai smiled as he began walking away.

"Matte!" Riku cried, stopping him, "Onegai, bring one for Charles as well."

"Do shitê?" Kai asked, cocking his head to the side.

Riku turned and reached down over the side of the bed to grab Charles' discarded clothing. He then showed Kai the tears and all of the blood staining his lover's dress shirt.

"He just needs new clothes, niisan," he shrugged before dropping the shirt again.

Kai nodded in agreement and, though he thoroughly disliked Charles, he would do anything for his little brother.

"Wakarimashita, Riku," he smiled, "I'll be back."

Kai then walked back out of the room to go find the clothes. Riku glanced back at Charles and smiled sweetly at his bashful lover. He took his hand in his with a smile before brushing his lips against his master's. Charles blushed darkly as Riku quickly pulled away and then laid them down onto their backs on the comfortable bed. Grabbing the covers, Riku pulled the covers over them both. With a content smile, Riku snuggled close.

"It's not as comfy as _your_ bed," he snickered, stroking the side of Charles' face, "But I hope it'll be okay till we go back home."

"But I have no home now..." Charles argued quietly, "Where will we live?"

"We'll live with Kai-niichan, of course!" Riku smiled, "And don't worry, I won't allow them to hurt you in any way."

"...Riku..." Charles breathed.

"Sh...!" Riku silenced him, "No talking right now. Let's just snuggle."

"This is important, Riku!" Charles snapped, sitting upright.

"Do shitâ, Charles-kun?" Riku asked, his brow furrowed.

Charles sighed and glared at the sheets as he thought long and hard about how to put his next words.

"I...I'm part of an experiment..." he stuttered.

* * *

**A/N: DUN DUN DUUUUUN!!!!!!!!!**

**Riku and Charles: (blink a few times and just stare)**

**Both of you shut up. Anyway, here are those fun translations**

**Mochiron: Of course**

**Hontô: Really?**

**Oh, and I might not be updating for a while due to exams next week so I need to prepare, but I hope this'll hold you till then. ;)**

**And if any of you are wondering why Riku is so dominant in the relationship, I just pictured it that way. I figured Riku would be the one to take things up a notch each time with his koibito--he'd be the brave one while Charles would be the meek one who knows far more about battling than he does romance...**

**Oh, and the Raping through Monopoly(r) thing was influenced by a pic on Deviant Art. It's called 'Rapeopoly' where Diva is sitting across from Charles playing a game. Check it out if you get the chance! ;) It's very cute! I give ~anago on dA full credit for the idea too. ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

"What kind of experiment?" Riku inquired.

Charles paused and glanced at Riku longingly.

"A long time ago," he sighed, moving closer and cuddling into Riku's arms, "decades before you were even a thought...I fought with Saya and lost my arm...I had put my mistress at risk while she was staying with me. I haven't seen her since. I was prepared to accept the consequences and was told by our eldest brother, Anshel, that I was no longer a Chevalier and that I was to be their experiment...The experiment, I'm now sorry to say, was to try to find what else could kill a Chevalier other than Saya's blood."

"So...you were..._supposed_ to...die back there?" Riku wept.

Charles nodded into Riku's shoulder.

"However," he went on, "Since I'm not dead, he'll surely send someone to come get me—Solomon most likely—and will take you too...He'll be interested in the Chevalier of a Chevalier...I fear he'll experiment on you next...or kill you...I can't stay here, Riku..."

"Y-You've mentioned 'Solomon' before'..." Riku began shakily, "Who is he?"

"He's something like my niisan," Charles replied, "He is another of Diva's Chevalier..."

He sat up and placed his hand on Riku's sweet face.

"Why would they experiment on me?" Riku asked.

"A Queen Chiropteran," Charles began, "an original Chiropteran, can only mate with a Chevalier not of their own making. You are not a Chevalier of Diva's making...So they'll more or less find you to be very usefull with that..."

"What do you mean by 'mating'?" Riku asked, wide-eyed.

"Just what it sounds like..." Charles blushed back.

He stared down at the sheets sadly.

"Riku..." he whimpered, "I won't let them hurt you...I can't stay here...and I...I can't be with you anymore..."

Tears fell freely down his cheeks as he collapsed against Riku and sobbed uncontrollably. Riku stared down at him sadly. The poor kid had been through _enough_! With a sigh, he snuggled under the covers, embracing Charles tightly.

"Daijôbu, Charles-kun," he breathed shakily, "I won't let them take you from me or let them kill me or you. I'll never leave you, koibito. I love you far too much to be away from you. Onegai, don't push me away. I'll protect you, I promise."

He leaned down next to Charles' ear, taking a deep breath.

"Anatawaishitemasu, Charles watashi no," he whispered.

Charles sat up and stared at him in awe.

"D-Demo..." he blushed, "You could die...Do you really consider _my_ life to be worth more than yours?"

"Mochiron," Riku smiled, kissing Charles' cheek, "I won't let anyone hurt you, love."

"Demo...who will protect _you_?" Charles wept, "Anshel might kill you! Doesn't that _bother_ you at all?!"

"A little..." Riku admitted with a shrug, "But I won't let it happen as long as you want me alive. _Do_ you want me alive?"

"M-Mochiron!!" Charles blushed as he looked away.

"Then stop worrying, koibito," Riku sighed, kissing his master's forehead, "I'll always be with you when you need me."

Charles said nothing and was silent for the moment before looking back up at Riku. Taking a deep breath, he sat up a little.

"I have to know," he sighed, "Is this love you have for me just the Chevalier in you? Or did you...'love' me...before I gave you my blood...?"

Riku blushed this time and looked away.

"When I first saw you..." he blushed darker, "I thought you were so..._gorgeous_...You were always so beautiful to me—even your voice is lyrical. I fell for you the second I saw you—"

"That's impossible," Charles grumbled, "There's no such thing as love at first sight..."

"There was for me..." Riku argued, hugging him tighter, "I don't know why, but it felt nice when you curled up next to me after you bit me…I felt like my heart wouldn't stop racing…I didn't know how to react…and when you kissed me…and…and when you tried to leave me there in that cell…Kami-sama…it broke my heart when you tried to say goodbye...I really _do_ love you. I don't see how I can't…you're so sweet and gentle to me…Demo...what about _you_?"

"Nani?" Charles asked, furrowing his brow.

"Did _you_ love _me_ before you made me your Chevalier?" Riku inquired.

"Riku..." Charles blushed.

"I have to know too," Riku urged in a sad tone, taking Charles' hands in his own and staring into Charles' pretty, dark eyes, "Onegai...tell me the truth...did you love me before you made me your Chevalier?"

Charles paused, casting sad eyes to the sheets.

"W…Watashi…" he began sadly.

He was interrupted, however, when a knock came from the door. Kai walked in a moment later with a small pile of clothes in his arms.

"I brought the clothes, Riku," Kai sighed.

Riku smiled up at him sadly before sitting up straight with Charles. He closed his robe and took the clothes from Kai's hand to give one of the outfits to Charles. The Chevalier in question turned away with a blush, still far too embarrassed to allow Riku...or Kai for that matter...see his naked body. Riku smiled at Charles as he pulled on a fresh pair of underwear and shorts.

"Kai-niichan," he began as he pulled the robe off and threw it onto the bed; holding his shirt in his hands, "Let's give Charles-kun a moment ôkê?"

Kai shrugged and walked out of the room. Riku turned back to Charles and approached him.

"I'll be right outside this door if you need me," he winked.

Placing a hand on his master's shoulder, he placed a quick kiss on his cheek before walking out after Kai. Once the door was closed, Charles let himself smile after Riku. Chevalier was right; Riku _was_ his knight…and how he _loved_ him so. That smile faded as he remembered that this wonderful position he was in wouldn't last once he was found. With a sigh, he let the robe fall to the floor and began dressing. He had to admit, there was something that made his heart race at the thought of wearing Riku's clothes. Once dressed, he awed at the warmth that was brought to him. At the same time, his heart ached to know that he couldn't be with Riku for much longer. His knight would be heartbroken when he had to let him go...when Riku would have to see him die…

"Charles-kun!!" he heard Riku call to him from the other side of the door, "Daijôbu ka, koibito?"

"D-Daijôbu!" Charles replied as he walked over to the door and opened it for Riku.

Said Chevalier giggled at just how adorable Charles looked in his clothing. Charles blushed and stared down sadly. Still giggling, Riku took Charles' hand and kissed his cheek again.

"Dô shita," Riku chuckled.

"Stop laughing at me," Charles murmured in embarrassment.

"Koibito," Riku gasped somewhat, his eyes full of remorse, "I'm not laughing at you. You just look so _cute_ wearing my clothes."

Charles glared at the ground as Riku rubbed his cheek.

"Kawaii," he glanced at Kai, "Ne, niichan?"

Kai gave him a discerning look before shrugging the question away. Riku shook his head before looking back at Charles, who was staring dejectedly at the ground. Tears stung his eyes and he blushed terribly at the thought of Riku continuing to mock him.

"Ôkê, koibito," Riku sighed, cupping Charles' cheek sweetly, "I won't say anything else about it. I promise."

Charles glanced up at him almost angrily.

"Don't give me that look," Riku protested, "Gomen nasai. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings—really! I just can't get over how adorable you are! Am I not allowed to adore my koibito?"

Charles stared down and shrugged again as Riku pulled him into a warm hold.

"Yurusu watashi o ka?" he asked after pulling away again and smiling down at his master.

Charles blushed and nodded before pulling himself back into Riku's arms.

"Let's go," Kai groaned, taking Riku's arm and leading him and Charles away.

"What does Saya want anyway?" Riku asked, slightly irritated.

Kai was about to answer when an explosion rocked the ship and sent the three of them to the ground. Riku glanced at Charles to see if he was alright and gasped when he found that he was holding his arms and shaking a few ways away from him.

"Dô shita, koibito?" Riku cried, crawling to Charles' side.

"Stay away from me, Riku," Charles wept, "They've come to get me..."

"You know I won't leave you," Riku tutted quietly and with a smile as he placed a hand on Charles' arm, "Now come with me and we'll find a safe place for you."

Charles stared at Riku with his big sad eyes and let him help him stand. He didn't understand why he felt so weak. Perhaps it was because he instinctively wanted to rely on his Chevalier's strength instead? Or maybe he just couldn't _focus_ on battle when he was around his Chevalier…Riku turned to Kai with a serious face.

"Kai-niichan," he began, "Where can we go to hide?"

"Let's go find David," Kai replied, "He'll know where you can go."

With that, they took off. The boat lurched again, causing Charles to stumble. Glancing at his master, Riku stopped and picked him up bridal style, carrying him along. Charles stared up at Riku in shock before cuddling against him, kissing his neck a little on the area he so favored to nibble on and placing his hand on the right side of Riku's throat. Riku smiled down at him as he and Kai raced down the hall. Kai stopped suddenly and turned to the two.

"On second thought, go find Julia-san," he called before pointing down the corridor, "she ought to be down _that_ way! David _might_ be with her, I'm not sure, but go find _her_ first."

Riku watched him leave before racing off to find Julia in the direction Kai indicated, Charles clinging to him. Charles' eyes were wide and tears were rimming the violet orbs.

"Do shita no?" Riku asked, noting Charles sadness.

"I sense them," he murmured, "I sense Solomon's close by…"

Almost on cue, the wall a few feet in front of him collapsed in, stopping Riku in his tracks. Everything happened so fast. One minute, Charles was nestled safely in Riku's arms, cuddling close to his beloved, the next, he'd been thrown against the wall and Riku had a spike through his stomach. Solomon tossed the newly made Chevalier aside before turning to Charles. He chuckled as Diva's little favorite stood weakly and crept over to Saya's dear little brother. Riku groaned in pain as he forced himself to sit up. Solomon stared at him, confused before darting to his side and stabbing him through the torso again.

"Owaru!!!" Charles shrieked, digging his claw into Solomon's back, "Leave him alone!!!"

Solomon whipped around and threw him away, anger in his eyes. Charles slowly sat up, his back aching a little as Solomon rounded on _him_.

"What the hell do you think _you're_ doing?" he demanded, _trying_ to keep his voice calm, "How _dare_ you raise a hand to your brother? I didn't _want_ to agree with Anshel, but it seems you _are_ a little traitor."

Charles shivered and glanced at Riku, who had fainted by now. Solomon glanced to Riku as well and then returned his knowing eyes to Charles.

"_You_ fell in love?" he snickered, "And with a _human_…well that's not necessarily true now, is it? So, Saya blood-shared with him after you got attached…"

Charles blushed and looked away. Solomon furrowed his brow.

"But I don't catch the scent of Saya's blood on him…" he went on stepping over to Riku, "I only catch the scent of…" Solomon's eyes widened and he turned slowly to Charles, "_your_ blood…"

Charles blushed and looked away, embarrassed.

"_You_ made a Chevalier?" Solomon asked, glancing at Riku, "Chevalier can create Chevalier…?"

Charles shrugged and forced himself to stand.

"What are you going to do to him?" he asked, leaning against the wall for support.

Solomon stared at Riku carefully.

"I suppose he'll just have to come along…" he sighed, picking Riku up and slinging him over his shoulder.

"Matte!!" Charles gasped, "Please don't!!!"

"Do shite?" Solomon asked, cocking an eyebrow at Charles.

"I don't want Anshel to hurt him!!" Charles wept, trying to wipe his tears away, "Diva doesn't need him!!"

Solomon stared at the ground in thought.

"Actually…I might…" he murmured.

"Nani?" Charles asked, shooting his head up to look at Solomon, "Do shite?!"

"Well, you see," Solomon smirked, "I'd like to test my theory about just how a Chiropteran Queen can reproduce. Since this boy is _your_ Chevalier and not _Diva's_…perhaps she can gain a child from him."

"Onegai…" Charles murmured, "Don't do this…You came here to get _me_. Leave Riku alone…"

"As true as that is," Solomon smirked, grabbing Charles' arm, "Diva and I can profit from this kid. Now come along, Anshel-niisama is quite _eager_ to see _you_ again."

Charles shuddered as he reluctantly allowed Solomon to lead him away. Solomon _did_ stop once, but Charles didn't take note of what he was doing. Charles stared at Riku's gentle, unconscious face and made to reach forward to run his fingers through his beloved's hair. Solomon picked something up, but, once again, Charles took no notice and only kept his eyes on Riku. As Solomon kept walking, Charles took Riku's hand and held it to his cheek.

"Riku…" he murmured sadly.

* * *

**A/N: Aww...sad chappy-ter...anywho...yeah, Translations:**

**Anatawaishitemasu: Longest term for 'I love you'**

**Watashi: I**

**Kawaii: I'm sure plenty of otaku (anime/manga fans) out there know this one, but I'll put its translation anyway; it means 'cute'**

**Yurusu watashi o ka: I really kinda guessed with this one, but, the way I wanted to write it, it's supposed to mean, 'Forgive me?'**

**Owaru: Stop!**

**Anyway, yeah, hope you enjoyed it! Lucky for you, I have had a couple of snow days in a row and I could work on this, so chappy 7 is coming up right after this when it's posted! ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

"Chevaliers…" Charles heard Van murmur from the room ahead, "Are all a pain in the neck…"

Solomon turned to Charles and shoved him onto the ground to lean against the wall. He then practically dumped Riku into his lap. Charles held Riku close and glanced up at Solomon.

"Wait here for a moment, will you?" Solomon breathed before carrying whatever he'd picked up along with him.

Charles stared back down at Riku and situated him the best he could so that Riku's head would lie in his lap, pillowed by Charles' left leg as he raised his knee and bent his other leg to support Riku's back. Staring in longing at Riku's calm face, he smiled a little; his heart pounding wildly in his chest as he eyed his sweet Chevalier resting so peacefully. He ran his ringers through Riku's soft hair before leaning down and placing a gentle kiss on Riku's forehead. Glancing around at the hallway he was in, he continued wishing they could have gone _anywhere_ else…He shivered miserably; sick of this home that trapped him both emotionally and physically. Turning his attention back to Riku, he sighed. What they would to do him here made him start to weep. He leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes sadly and tiredly. There would be no sleep, of course, but it was still nice to rest his eyes. Where he couldn't hear, Solomon ranted, in his own subtle way, at Van.

"I brought this back with me," he smiled cheerfully and held up what he'd picked up on the way back, "Oh, before I forget…" He threw down two claw-like hands, "I took the liberty of removing the dangerous parts."

Van looked over the creature Solomon was holding, the stumps at his wrists bleeding profusely.

"Oy, Van," Solomon began as he started to lift the helmet, "Aren't you the one who made this?"

He lifted the helmet so that Van could see the creature's face. Something in him stirred at the sad face of Diva's favored Chevalier. Charles' pretty eyes stared up at him before the clone screamed loudly and writhed around in pain.

"Heavens," Solomon scoffed, as the clone gurgled in pain, "you have extremely bad taste. Will you please tell me?"

Van sighed before looking back up at Solomon.

"Diva's blood and Saya's blood crystallize the other when they come in contact," he began, "In principle, Chevaliers created from Diva's blood can only be killed when Saya's blood enters their system. In other words…although the Progenitor, Diva is incapable of killing her own line. The destructive weapon made based on the irrefutable principle…"

"The results you obtained from the experiments you conducted on Charles," Solomon murmured, "Also…brother's true motive of mass-producing this thing and hiding it from me."

Solomon shook his head and walked back out. He glanced at Charles as he held the clone under his arm and carried him along. Charles was still sitting there; stroking Riku's hair and…Solomon squinted. Was Charles…smiling…? Sure, he'd seen Charles smile before, but never like this. He'd seen Charles smirk evilly, grin triumphantly or in a cocky way, and he'd even seen him laugh maniacally. However, Solomon had _never_ seen Charles smile _dreamily_. He gazed at Riku with such adoration in his violet eyes and he even began singing. He sang one of his favored songs, 'Phantom of the Opera'. He knew of Charles' lust for operas, but he'd never heard the boy sing for _anyone_ except for Saya—and it was usually only to mock her, never to soothe as he was soothing Riku. Said Chevalier smiled and moved a little closer in his sleep. Charles smiled wider and brushed his thumb over Riku's cheek. Tears met the young Chevalier's eyes as he stared down at his sweet lover. He raised his hand to wipe away his tears as he began sobbing miserably.

"Ch-Charles…" Solomon began, startling him, "Why are you crying otôtosan?"

Charles didn't answer and only looked back down at Riku sadly, tears trickling down his cheeks and onto Riku's forehead. Solomon watched him sadly. It didn't show now, but he had a feeling that Charles had not been _happier_ since he met Riku. The favorite Chevalier had been so adamant about protecting Saya's dear brother earlier—probably because he felt that he _needed_ Riku by now. Perhaps he felt as though he'd be _lost_ without Riku there beside him…Solomon cocked his head to the side sadly. Of course; he loved Riku dearly and it must be his situation that was depressing him—he must feel lost and heartbroken knowing he can't _keep_ his little pet…or his _life_ for that matter. It only made him resent Diva that much more. She was a cruel bitch so often. First Charles had lost his arm, and then he was cast from the ranks of Chevalier to be left with no one; outcast and alone. Now he was losing the only one he's ever cared for—the only person he's ever _truly_ loved. True, Diva wasn't _directly_ involved in his predicament, but it was all _for_ Diva. If not for her, Anshel wouldn't be so mad with power and he wouldn't have any desire to kill the poor Chevalier sitting with his beloved. Anshel's jealousy of Charles was all that drove him to despise him. Taking a deep breath, Solomon forced a smile.

"Come along, Charles," he smiled, "You'll wait for Anshel and the others in our little meeting room."

Charles nodded slowly as Solomon picked Riku up and slung him over his shoulder again; albeit with more care this time. With melancholy eyes, Charles followed him, staring at the ground the entire time.

--

Charles glanced at Riku, who lay unconscious in Solomon's arms. The small Chevalier was kneeling down in front of Anshel who was seated in his lavish chair. Nathan stood beside Solomon only feet away. He'd been told that Diva was in her bedroom, sulking. Anshel glared at him and shook his head.

"Not only did you avoid the death that was meant for you," he spoke through his teeth, "But you've offered your heart to someone besides Diva and have created a Chevalier of your own."

Charles said nothing to the accusations.

"So you've nothing to say for yourself?" Anshel snapped.

Charles stared down at the carpet.

"Do I really have to die?" he asked sadly, "Can't you let us go?"

"Are you really so _stupid_?" Anshel growled before smirking in triumph, "You're no use to any of us. You will die. For Diva."

Charles stared at Riku sadly before glancing up at Anshel again.

"May I have one more night with him," he uttered miserably, "before you kill me...?"

"I didn't take _you_ for the _sentimental_ type..." Anshel scoffed.

With pity in his emerald eyes, Solomon leaned over and murmured a quick plea into his niisan's ear.

"Niisan," he mumbled, "He's been through so much pain and loneliness. Why not allow a one night reprieve? It may even make the pain that more unbearable that he gets only one more night with the one he loves?"

Anshel took a moment to think it over before nodded.

"Agreed," he spoke, earning a gasp from Charles, "You may have one night."

Charles bowed low.

"Arigatô gozaimasu, Anshel-niisan," Charles wept.

Anshel waved him off in dismissal. Nathan ushered his junior out of the room with Solomon following, Riku in his arms. They were led to Charles' old room—where the two Chevaliers would stay for their last night. Solomon lay Riku down on the bed before walking out of the room with Nathan, who locked the two of them inside. Charles sat beside Riku and began stroking his cheek lovingly. Riku blinked a couple of times as he came to and glanced at Charles with those gentle eyes. With a smile, he took a gentle grip on Charles' hand and sat up.

"It's so nice to wake up to your beautiful face," he murmured, kissing Charles' cheek.

"Riku," Charles mumbled sadly as he stared up at his Chevalier, "Onegai...I've been given a one night reprieve before Anshel will kill me."

Riku's face fell and he sat back.

"Why are they doing this?" he asked, "Why do _you_ have to die?"

Charles stared down at the sheets.

"I told you that I had endangered my mistress so many years ago," he explained, "I told you I was their experiment—that I had to die...And...I betrayed Diva as her Chevalier as well..."

"How?" Riku asked.

Charles glanced at him. After a moment, he pulled himself into Riku's arms and nuzzled his cheek against his Chevalier's shoulder.

"A Chevalier," he began, "may only love the one who made them a Chevalier…But I don't love Diva...I fell in love with someone else...and created my own Chevalier."

Riku smiled with a blush and wrapped his arms around his master. It wasn't a straight 'I love you', but it was definitely good enough. He pulled Charles back and let his master lay atop him. Charles stared down at Riku with a blush before his eyes softened. Leaning down, he caught Riku's lips in a warm kiss. Riku groaned and pulled Charles closer as his sweet little koibito ran his hand over his torso and down his neck. Charles pulled away a moment later and stared down at Riku.

"Can I do anything for you before our night is up?" he asked.

"I thought it was _my_ job to serve _you_?" Riku smiled back slyly.

"Hai," Charles shrugged, looking away, "demo...I figured I could do something for _you_ for our last night..."

"Just let me admire your beauty," Riku sighed, stroking Charles' cheek with the back of his hand.

Charles blushed before laying beside Riku, his hand resting on his Chavalier's chest. Riku smiled at him lovingly and ran his fingers through the younger-looking boy's hair.

"I can't get over how beautiful you are," he breathed, "I don't see how those horrible people can even dream of killing such a gorgeous angel."

"I'm no angel, Riku," Charles murmured, pulling himself up and kissing Riku's jaw line, "I'm far from such a thing."

"You're an angel to me," Riku replied, "They just can't see what I can."

Charles closed his eyes and cuddled closer.

"Are you sure there's nothing that you want to do on our last night together?" he asked in a mumble.

Riku took a moment before smiling and sitting up a little, bracing Charles against him.

"Let's go take a nice, warm bubble bath," he answered.

Charles blushed darkly at the thought.

"Oh, come on," Riku urged, taking Charles' hand, "It'll be nice. A warm bubbly bath—just the two of us. Onegai..."  
Charles glanced to the side to avoid those pleading eyes before sighing.

"A...All right..." he mumbled sadly, "Whatever you want..."

"Dô shita?" Riku asked, pushing Charles away a little, "You always get like this when it comes to undressing. Sure it's a little embarrassing, especially since I'm your koibito, but I'm afraid I still don't understand. Why do you always react like this?"

"M...My mistress," Charles began, staring down, "Diva, took great joy out of humiliating me. Often, she would make me undress for her while she made fun of me...Then, she would make me play these sick, twisted games with her. They were games that started out innocently enough...a game of Monopoly®, Scabble ®, or even 'Go Fish'...and she would somehow turn it into some sexual nonsense. She'd create the rule of trading sex for property in Monopoly® and rape me, she'd spell out dirty, sexual words in Scrabble®...then rape me, and she'd 'Go Fish' through my clothes...shortly before she raped me..."

Riku stared at him in shock and disgust as Charles wiped the tears that were trickling down his cheeks away.

"Anshel told me once that Diva was always interested in younger boys," he went on, "That's a reason why she chose me...She liked how young I was."

"And obviously how beautiful," Riku added with a small smile.

"She never called me such a thing," Charles murmured, "She only called me 'adorable'. She never thought so highly of me...I was just a toy to her. I was a toy she got tired of after a short while. I'm meaningless to her and the others...I'm a useless, worthless Chevalier..."

Riku smiled down at Charles and cupped his cheek to make him look up at his Chevalier.

"You know I would never do something like that to you," he assured, kissing away his master's tears, "I could never grow tired of how beautiful you are, or how gentle you can be. I can deal with your shyness; I don't mind. What I do mind, though, is when you tell me that you're worthless. You're not meaningless to me. I love you. I always will. Please remember that, koibito watashi no."

With that, he pulled Charles in for a sweet kiss. Charles moaned a little and wrapped his arm around Riku's shoulder, pulling him closer. He pulled away a moment later.

"I don't want to lose you," Riku wept, pulling Charles into a loving embrace.

* * *

**A/N: Hmm...I don't think there are any translations needed for this chapter...hmm...**

**Anywho, despite what you all must be thinking by now, NO THERE WILL BE NO HARDCORE YAOI!!!! There will be no lemony snickett in future chapters between these two. I'm not writing for that. I'M NOT!!! There will be kissing and cuddling and a bath scene, but NO SEX!!! So, if that's what you're expecting, then I'm sorry, but you're SOL...**

**...Please review! ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

"I don't want to lose you," Riku wept, pulling Charles into a loving embrace.

"I'm sorry I hurt you, Riku…" Charles mumbled in Riku's chest, "I never meant to…I'm sorry…I can't even make _you_ happy…I really _am_ worthless…"

"Stop saying that," Riku snapped, holding Charles away and almost glaring at him, "Stop saying that you're worthless."

Charles stared down at the bed sheets, trying to fight back his tears.

"I am…" he wept, "I don't deserve your kindness…I've never deserved to be happy because I'm so worthless. I'm a failure as a Chevalier…I can't kill Saya for Diva…I can't do what my niisan tells me…and I can never make my _own_ Chevalier happy…"

Riku stared at him as sobs racked Charles' body. He pulled the small Chevalier close to him and let his master dry his tears on his shoulder.

"That's not true," Riku sniffled, nuzzling Charles a little, "I'm only happy when I'm with you. I want _you_ to be happy…After all you've taken…you _deserve_ to be happy…Stop calling yourself worthless. Why are you putting yourself down so badly, anyway?"

Charles glanced to the side before sitting up and looking up at Riku.

"I'm sorry," he murmured, "I wanted you to distance yourself from me emotionally before they killed me off. That way you wouldn't hurt so much when I died."

Riku gazed at him in a mixture of awe and offence as Charles bowed his head and cried again.

"I don't know what to do," he sobbed, "I don't know how to make it easier for you…"

"There's nothing anyone can do," Riku held Charles' arm, "The pain will never be easy when they kill you. And nothing you do can make me love you less."

Charles sniffled a little and stared into Riku's eyes.

"I love you," he choked, before his tears silenced him again and he buried his face in Riku's chest, "I love you. I love you. I love you."

He continued to murmur those words, sobs choking him a few times as he wept like the child that he looked like. Riku smiled and hugged him tight.

"Charles-kun…" he breathed, "You don't know how badly I've _ached_ to hear you say that to me."

Charles sat up and stared at Riku, surprised.

"Just hearing those words echo from those beautiful lips is enough to make me happy," Riku went on, wiping away Charles' tears, "You hold my heart."

Charles stared down at Riku's chest and leaned forward before pressing his ear to the fabric of the shirt, listening to the faint heartbeat of his koibito. He put a hand to his own heart and blushed at the feeling of the two heartbeats in rhythm; as one.

"And you have mine…" he murmured, "I offered you my heart when I made you my Chevalier. But you'd stolen my heart long before then."

Riku smiled warmly and sat back a little.

"When did that happen?" he asked.

Charles shrugged.

"When you told me you weren't afraid of me," he replied, "I…I felt as though someone might actually care for me in some way…"

Riku, unfortunately, didn't hear these kind words, for his focus was on Charles luscious, pouting lips. He ached to kiss his sweet Charles again.

"I know what I want from you now," he said slyly, earning a confused look as Charles cocked his head at him, "If you won't share a bubble bath with me…then kiss me."

Charles' face burned red.

"K-Kisu?" he murmured, moving back away from Riku.

Riku nodded.

"Mmm hmm," he smirked, leaning forward again, "and I want you to _really_ kiss me. Come on. Kiss me the way I like kissing you."

Charles stared at Riku, unsure if he really _should_. With a deep breath, he crawled awkwardly into Riku's lap. Gulping nervously, he pushed himself forward and sloppily met Riku's lips in a kiss. He lapped at Riku's lips, begging his Chevalier to allow entry. Riku's eyes fluttered closed as he opened his mouth for his koibito's tongue to ease in. Charles lapped at Riku's tongue and leaned forward with a moan, taking Riku's right hand in his left. Riku, wrapped his left arm around Charles' waist and groaned as he unconsciously rolled the over so that he was atop his master. He couldn't help but fight for dominance as he ran his left hand over Charles' warm chest. His master gasped at the feeling of his Chevalier's warm hands on him and wrapped his arm around Riku's neck, pulling him closer. Unconsciously, Riku let his hand start to pull up Charles' shirt to give him access to Charles' skin. Said Chevalier gasped louder and shoved Riku away, panting. Riku gave him a confused look as Charles straightened out his clothes.

"Do shita no?" he asked, confused.

"You were trying to undress me!" Charles snapped back angrily, scooting away from Riku.

Riku blushed and crawled towards Charles again.

"I can't help that," he murmured, kissing Charles' forehead, "I'm your Chevalier. My feelings for you are even more prominent…and I find you so…" he bit his lip, almost afraid Charles might find his description of him offensive towards his master and lover, "sekushi."

Charles' face burned with embarrassment and he glared away, trying to avoid Riku's eyes.

"Can you really blame me?" Riku asked, letting his hand glide up Charles' outer right thigh and pushing him back against the pillows, "I love you so and desire your adorable little body against mine in the most sensual way."

Charles shivered as Riku's lips found his and began kissing him fervently, his hand traveling up Charles' waist and lifting up his shirt a little.

"And besides," he moaned between kisses, "if this…_is_ our last night together…we should make it memorable…ne?"

Charles forced Riku away and panted while he glared at his faithful 'Chevalier'.

"Not like that!!" he snapped, crying.

"What's the matter?" Riku asked, confused.

"I want nothing to do with that after what Diva's done to me," he sniffled, "Why can't you just accept that?"

"I _do_," Riku urged, crawling forward to him again, "I thought it'd be different for you with me. I told; I won't hurt you. I want to love you more than anything and I want to express my love through more than just kissing."

Charles stared down at the sheets and backed away. Riku caught up to him and moved close to his ear.

"Don't you love me?" he asked sadly.

Charles winced at the sadness in his voice and looked up at him miserably.

"Don't _you_ love me?" he sniffled.

"What do you mean?" Riku asked pulling away.

"If you cared about me like you say you do," Charles began, "you wouldn't ask that of me."

Riku stared at the sheets dejectedly as his master curled up away from him.

"Gomen nasai," he murmured taking Charles' shoulders and pulling him into a warm hold, "I didn't mean to hurt you like that. I love you. I just want you to live and be mine."

Charles nuzzled his nose against Riku's neck and closed his eyes. After a moment, he wrapped his arm around his sweet Chevalier. They sat in silence, holding each other close for a while.

"Charles," Riku began, quiet, "What other powers does a Chevalier have?"

"Do shite?" Charles asked, glancing up at him.

"Curious," Riku shrugged.

"Well…" Charles settled back against Riku's chest. "You know about the weapons that we can create from our own bodies. We can become these frightening creatures at whim as well. You know about your strength, your speed and your healing. The only other real _power_ we have is the ability to take the form of whoever's blood we take enough of."

"So I could take _your_ form?" Riku asked carefully.

"Hai…" Charles furrowed his brow.

"Then I can help you escape," Riku smiled.

Charles pulled away from Riku and stared at him, frightened.

"What do you mean?" he asked, his voice shaking.

"I'll take a little of your blood," Riku explained, "and become you and you do the same to take my form."

"Riku…" Charles murmured.

"And then they can kill _me_ instead," Riku finished.

"Iie," Charles shook his head and cried, "I won't let you."

"Do shite?" Riku asked, "I want you to live!"

"I have nothing to live _for_," Charles snapped, silencing Riku, "I have no family, friends…only you. If you died, I'd have nothing, I'd be left empty…"

"But I would feel the same," Riku countered.

"But you have a family that loves you and misses you," Charles replied, "You have more to live for than I do. And I'm not going to fight about this. You will live and I will die and you will go home to live with your family. End of discussion."

"Charles," Riku mumbled, taking his hand and holding it to his cheek, "If you can't live, I'll die too. I'll _feel_ dead, what's the difference?"

"Riku, onegai," Charles murmured, "don't do this…live for your family…Don't make me make it an order."

Riku sat back and stared straight into Charles' eyes.

"What can kill a Chevalier?" he asked.

"I demand that you _stop_ this!" Charles snapped back, making Riku's eyes go wide, "You will forget about this stupid idea about killing yourself. I forbid it, ever. Do you understand?"

Riku bowed his head and wept.

"Hai," he sobbed.

Charles stared carefully at Riku before casting his eyes down again.

"Gomen ne, Riku-sama," he breathed, "I said before; I didn't mean to hurt you. I just don't want to think about you dying…ever…"

He paused and stared down hard at the sheets.

"Anatawaishitemasu…" he breathed, "and it hurts _me_ to hear you say things like that…"

Riku sniffled and sat up a little with a small smile on his face. Charles glanced at him sadly and let Riku take his hand and pull him closer and into his arms. After a few moments of holding each other, Charles took Riku's arm and began leading him into another room; a bathroom. Riku awed at the size. It was almost _twice_ the size of his _bedroom_ back home! The walls were all a deep blue and there were blue roses draped all around. There was a bathtub across the room with candelabras all around to provide a romantic atmosphere. Riku turned to Charles in curiosity as his master walked over to another door in the room and opened it to reveal a walk-in closet. Walking in, he quickly retrieved two towels, one blue and one violet, and a few bottles of shampoo and bubble bath.

"What are you doing, koibito?" Riku asked as Charles walked back out to him.

"You wanted a warm bubble bath, ne?" Charles asked slowly and with a blush, "I feel you at least deserve that…"

Riku smiled happily and ran over to the door before closing it and locking it. He then rushed back to Charles after his master laid down the towels and took his arm. Without a second thought, he pulled his beloved in for a warm kiss.

"My dear koibito," he breathed, "You are so kind to do this for me."

Charles shrugged before motioning to the tub.

"Go ahead and set it up the way you want…" he murmured, "I'll light some candles."

"Hai," Riku sighed happily, "make it romantic."

Charles blushed and turned away to find a book of matches that were usually kept in one of the drawers. While Charles lit the candles, Riku turned on the hot water and then set the cold water so that the bath wouldn't be _scalding_. He took the bubble bath and nearly poured _half_ of the bottle into the water. A thick foam rose as the water did as well and he smiled before turning to Charles, who'd just finished lighting the last of the candles. A dreamy smile met his lips as he stared at Charles longingly. His master blushed and turned away as he began pulling off the shirt Riku had given him. Riku blushed at Charles' bare back and frowned at the…he didn't want to _think_ of it as grotesque, but he figured there was no _other_ word to describe the bloody stump of his arm that was still trying to regenerate it's former shape. His heart ached for his sweet love. How badly he must suffer each day…Tearing his eyes away from Charles, Riku undressed himself quickly and wrapped the blue towel around his slim waist. Charles glanced at Riku nervously as he fiddled with the waistband of the boxers Riku had given him. He was still so terrified to undress for someone after what Diva had done to him. Riku smiled knowingly and picked up the blue towel before wrapping it around Charles' waist from behind and holding him closer.

"If it makes you feel better," he purred into Charles' ear, "we can wear these in the tub so that you don't have to undress so completely…"

Charles nodded and murmured a quiet thank you before sliding the boxers off, keeping the towel around his waist to remain covered. Riku, meanwhile, had walked back over to the bathtub and turned off the water. After securing the towel around his waist, he stepped out of his boxers and walked over to Riku. Riku wrapped his arms around Charles' back and pulled him in for a kiss. Pulling back and taking Charles' hand, he helped his master into the tub, following him shortly. Once they were both seated safely, Riku took Charles' hand and pulled his master into his arms and onto him.

"Are you hungry, koibito?" he asked with a smile.

Charles blushed and glanced at Riku's neck before closing his eyes and baring his fangs. Placing his hand on Riku's shoulder, he held him down and bit down sharply. Riku grunted at the irritating pain, but after a moment, just relaxed against the wall of the tub and held Charles close as his master fed. It was so exhilarating when Riku felt Charles suckle and lap at his neck, gulping down the blood. After a moment, Charles pulled away with a blush before sitting up a little and glancing at Riku.

"I told you it'd be nice," he winked.

Charles blushed darker and settled at Riku's left, placing his hand on Riku's chest and closing his eyes.

-Meanwhile-

Nathan sighed as he watched the two Chevalier curled up beside each other in the bath. Yes, it was wrong of him to watch, but he found it to be a rarity to find such warmth and tenderness in couples nowadays. He was reminded of his sweet James. How he missed him… His brow furrowed and he slammed his fists down onto the table as he thought of what that little bitch had done when she's heard about the death of his dear James.

"Diva," he cursed under his breath, "What a horrible little _witch_ you've become!"

"You seem angry," Solomon noted as he walked in just in time to hear Nathan's little outburst.

"You weren't there when James was killed…" Nathan replied calmly, "she was so damn calm! She didn't give a _shit_ about her late Chevalier. She told me that she only created you, James-kun and I because Anshel told her to. Is this true, brother?"

Solomon sighed and walked over to the monitor that Nathan had been watching.

"I'm afraid so…" he replied sadly, "The only two she created because she wanted them were Anshel and Carl there."

"So she told me…" Nathan nodded, returning his gaze to the monitor as well, "It seems a shame."

"What does?" Solomon asked.

"That such a warm love has to be broken apart," Nathan replied, "Why is Anshel so adamant about killing that poor boy?"

Solomon smiled at Charles and Riku, cuddled close in the bubbles…well, until Riku decided he wanted to play a little and started splashing Charles with the sudsy water. He chuckled before replying.

"Anshel is jealous of Charles," he answered.

"Jealous?" Nathan asked, "Of what?"

"You don't know?" Solomon asked, "Charles has always been Diva's favorite. Anshel despises the competition."

"I see," Nathan sighed dramatically, "Poor things. I wish there was something we could do…"

"I've been thinking about that, actually," Solomon smiled, "and I think I have a plan to secure their lives together."

Nathan smiled back at him, tearing his eyes away from Riku pulling Charles into a warm kiss.

"Do tell," he grinned.

* * *

**A/N: Wow, I don't think any translations are needed this chapter...well, I hope you liked it....and yes, Riku likes teh sexual stuff to an extent, but nothing's gonna happen...**

**And that stuff about Nathan disliking Diva IS in the manga! I won't spoil it, but sommin' happens in the manga that you wouldn't believe!! Anyway, yeah, lemme know what you think of the chapter. Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

Charles traced circles on Riku's chest slowly and nuzzled his nose against his Chevalier's neck. After many rinses under the faucet, they'd finally rid Charles' soft black hair of all sudsy residue. Charles had asked Riku, after that, to let him simply relax against his Chevalier's chest and try to let him focus on the short time they had left; to savor their last, loving moments with one another. Tears trickled down Charles' cheek and onto Riku's collarbone.

"Do shita?" Riku asked, taking Charles' hand and burying his fingers in his sweet koibito's damp, silky tresses.

Charles shook his head and cuddled closer.

"I want to live, Riku…" he murmured, "I want to live and be with you."

"I want the same," Riku breathed back, laying his head against Charles' and nuzzling him, "why can't they just leave us alone? Why can't they let us go?"

Charles shrugged and sat up a little to look down at Riku, unintentionally straddling his Chevalier.

"Anshel wants me dead…" Charles mumbled, tracing the area where he'd bitten Riku's neck, trying to distract himself from Riku's beautiful eyes, "I don't know why, but he wants me to die. It's like I said…I'm not allowed to be happy…"

Riku stroked the side of Charles' face.

"I wish you wouldn't say that…" Riku sighed, "That's all I _want_ is for you to be happy…Now _I_ feel useless 'cause _I_ can't make _you_ happy…"

Charles stared down at Riku's chest sadly and sighed to himself. Riku took a slight grip on Charles' chin and carefully urged his master to look at him. Blushing, Charles leaned down and caught Riku's lips in a kiss. A gentle warmth filled Riku, emanating from his chest and spreading through his body as Charles lapped at his lips. He opened his mouth and held onto Charles as said Chevalier placed his hand against Riku's cheek and as he kissed down Riku's jaw. As Charles's sweet lips traveled own to kiss and suckle on his neck again, Riku groaned a little and arched his back, pulling Charles closer. Charles pushed himself to sit up and glanced at Riku in confusion.

"Daijobu ka?" he asked, running his hand through Riku's hair.

"D-Daijobu…" Riku panted, tracing Charles' hips, "I just…didn't expect…_that_."

Charles blushed and shivered a little.

"The water's starting to get a little cold…" he muttered.

Without any more incentive, Riku pulled Charles to him and carefully twisted them around so that he had his back to the faucet and the drain. Pulling the plug to let the water drain out and holding the heavy, wet towel around him, he stood gracefully and stepped out of the tub, leaving Charles for a moment as he ran to the closet and grabbed two blue, dry towels and one white one. Before walking back out, he swapped towels so that he was wearing the dry one now. He then walked out to find Charles sitting in the empty tub and watching him carefully. He smiled and placed the wet towel on the edge of the tub and the white towel on the floor for Charles to stand on while he dried off a little. Riku handed Charles the other dry towel in his hand and handed it to him. Without Charles saying anything, Riku turned around and waited. Charles smiled a little at him as he switched the towels before stepping out and wrapping his arms around his beloved Chevalier's waist and laid his head against Riku's shoulder blades. Riku turned to him with a smile and hugged him back.

"You have any clothes around here?" he asked.

Charles put a finger to those gorgeous, pouting lips in thought before taking Riku's hand and leading him back into the room. Riku blushed as he caught himself eyeing much lower on his master than he would probably have been permitted. Charles opened a closet in the room and pulled out another copy of his outfit.

"I'm sorry there's not much of a real selection…" he mumbled. "We Chevalier aren't exactly given a variety of clothing…"

"Daijobu," Riku shrugged, picking out two of the outfits and closing the doors, "That just makes it easier to choose, ne?"

Charles nodded a little as he watched Riku set one of the outfits on the bed.

"I'll go into the bathroom to change if you'd rather have your privacy," Riku suggested.

Charles turned away and smiled only just. He wasn't used to this kind of treatment. With a blush, he just nodded and Riku took off quickly, shutting and locking the door behind him. Without delay, Charles redressed, pulling his clothes on as he also dried himself off. He couldn't keep his mind _off_ of Riku. He was the perfect lover for him. Riku didn't try to pressure him for anything sexual—at least not nay constantly—he simply _adored_ everything about him, he didn't mind Charles' shyness, and he didn't make fun of him like _Diva_ would. Yes, Charles was so desperately in love…and he hated that he couldn't have his sweet Riku…He held his shoulder as he stared down at his bare feet. It wasn't _fair_!! Finally, he'd found happiness in someone he loved, and he had to be punished with _death_? He wiped away his tears a little as he heard the _click_ of the lock. Riku stepped out of the bathroom, fitting the cuffs on his sleeves to fit more comfortably as he went on. He started when he caught sight of Charles' tears and rushed to his side.

"Daijobu ka?" he gasped, "Do shita?"

Charles shook his head and melded against Riku's body, pulling him close and weeping into his chest. Riku stared down at him as he returned the embrace.

"Charles," he mumbled, "Is there anything _you_ want me to do for you before our time is up? Anything at all…?"

Charles nuzzled his head against Riku's chest as he wept. Riku opened his mouth to speak, but stopped himself as he watched Charles bawl into his chest. It broke his heart to see his koibito cry, but perhaps it would be best for him to let it all out for a while. Sighing to himself, he picked Charles up and held him closer for a moment before walking over and sitting on the edge of the bed. He lay down with Charles in his arms and let his master situate himself into a comfortable position at his side to cry into his shoulder.

"Onegai…" Charles sniffled, "hold me, Riku…"

Riku smiled a little as he wrapped his arms around Charles, holding him close and rubbing his back as Charles went back to crying into his shoulder.

--

Riku followed Charles and that man, Solomon as they walked down the long hallway. Their time was out and Charles had to be taken to his death. Riku had suggested running, but Charles had demanded they just get it over with. He said that if they ran, Anshel would just hunt them down and kill them much more painfully. So, Riku just stared at the ground miserably as he walked. Charles noted Riku's distress and laced his fingers in his Chevalier's, leaning into his arm and nuzzling him. Glancing at Charles, Riku smiled weakly and returned the gesture. Solomon opened the door for then and Charles stepped inside. However, he stopped dead and released his grip on Riku's hand when he saw Diva standing in the middle of the room in front of Anshel, who was sitting in his chair. She smiled wider when she saw him and clapped her hands together. Riku stared at her in awe. She looked like…_Saya_! Her raven hair was long and flowing, she wore a lovely dress, and her eyes were a lovely, sky blue, but otherwise, it was Saya! The girl raced forward and embraced Charles roughly, making Riku glare and bristle in jealousy.

"Oh, Carl, I've missed you!!" she cried.

"Carl…?" Riku thought aloud, glancing at Charles.

"Diva…" Charles murmured angrily, though going unnoticed by the ebony-haired girl.

"Kobito," the girl purred as she stroked his hair, "I missed you so much!! I was so sad when Anshel told me you couldn't be with me anymore!! I hated it when Anshel sent you away for that special work or whatever it was. But now you're home and you can play with me again."

She pulled away and leaned down to kiss him earning an even darker glare from the Miyagusuku. Charles shoved her away and wiped his lips with the back of his hand. Diva gave him a confused look before glancing behind Charles at Riku. She squealed in delight.

"Who is _this_, Carl?!" she exclaimed as she walked over to Riku, "Kawaii!!"

"He is Carl's Chevalier," Anshel smirked victoriously.

"Ch…Chevalier…?" Diva sounded heartbroken before clenching her fists in anger, "But…Carl is _mine_!!"

"Nani?" Charles scoffed, "Your _sex_ toy? That's all you ever _wanted_ me for…"

"N-Nani?!" Diva gasped, whipping around to Charles, "How could you _say_ that? You were my little playmate!!"

She wrapped her arms around him again before gasping and feeling at his right side and the lack of an arm.

"Wh-What happened to you?!" she cried out.

"Anshel left me to defend you alone," Charles replied, glaring at his eldest brother, "And when I fought with Saya for the first time, she lobbed my arm off."

"Oh, my poor Carl!!" Diva moaned, holding him close, "Why didn't you come home to let mama fix it?"

"Anshel sent me away," Charles replied through his teeth.

Diva laid her head on Charles' armless shoulder.

"At least you're home…" she sighed, "And you can _stay_ home too."

Anshel glowered.

"I made a deal with Anshel," she explained, "And he's agreed to pardon you and return you to mama's bed if you tell me you love me and _abandon_ your precious little Chevalier for me."

Riku's eyes widened before he stared down at the ground sadly. Charles glanced at him and Riku nodded, silently telling him to just go through with it—to _live_ even if he couldn't live with _him_. Charles stared at him sadly.

"What would you do to him?" he asked Diva sadly.

"Experiments," Anshel answered for her, "And if he turns out to be of no use; he'll die. He's of no use to _you_, of course, you'll have _Diva_ to entertain. You won't have _time_ for your own Chevalier."

Charles stared down at the ground as Riku kept nodding at him to say yes. Taking a deep breath, he glanced at Diva.

"So, all I have to do…" he mumbled, "is say, 'I love you'…"

"And abandon your Chevalier," Diva finished for him with a smile.

Charles stared at the carpet miserably before smiling.

"Diva…" he laughed hollowly, "I…could _never_ love a cold, heartless _bitch_ such as yourself in any lifetime…and I will _never_ abandon my Chevalier, especially not for you."

"Oh, Carl," Diva whimpered as she moved away from him and walked around in front of him, "How could you _say _such a thing?"

She smiled and laced her fingers together and held them to her chin to give him an adorable face as a last resort.

"How could such unkind words come from my most favorite Chevalier?" she asked with a fake sniffle.

"F-Favorite?" Charles gasped as Diva drew near him again.

"Mm hmm," she smiled, stroking his cheek, "You were always my little favorite."

Charles blushed before he glared at her and as he cut into her hand, making her shirk away in pain.

"I didn't think you could feel anything above the waist," he snapped.

"Nani?" Diva asked, confused as her hand healed quickly.

"Tch," Charles scoffed, "All of your Chevalier know you think with your cunt."

Diva gasped and covered her mouth.

"C-Carl!!!" she cried, "How could you _say_ that?!"

She glared and stomped over to Riku before wrapping an arm around his neck.

"I don't want him anymore, Anshel," she sniffled, looking away, "Saya must've broke him when she cut off his arm…He's not my Carl anymore…"

Anshel smiled at Solomon as he held a sword in his hand. Solomon nodded at Charles as he stepped forward. Taking the hint, Charles knelt down on both knees. As Charles did that, Solomon poured blood into crevices on the specially made sword. Riku began to struggle a little.

"Please don't!!" he cried, "Onegai!! I can't let you kill him!! I can't live without him!! I _love_ him!!! Onegai!!!"

Charles didn't turn to look at him as he glared at the ground. Diva glanced at Riku and held him tighter as he reached desperately for Charles.

"Charles, please don't go through with this!!" Riku begged, "Please let them take me!!"

Again, Charles ignored him. Riku shuddered and skipped to his last resort.

"Don't you love me?!" he sobbed.

Charles fought against the tears.

"H…Hai…" he murmured, though loud enough for Riku to hear.

Riku stared at him in shock as Solomon walked forward. Solomon reared back the sword as Charles gazed up at him sadly. With one thrust, he had pierced the young Chevalier's heart. Riku screamed in anguish as Charles slumped forward slightly. Diva let Riku go and he bolted to his master's side. However, Solomon picked the bleeding Chevalier up before Riku could embrace him.

"What are you doing?!" Riku wept, trying to stop him as he began walking to a back door in the room, "Where are you taking him?!"

"I would like to know this too, Solomon," that horrible man, Anshel concurred, "Where are you taking that traitor?"

"I'm just taking him to the lab," Solomon replied nonchalantly, "Wouldn't want him bleeding all over this lavish carpet now, would we?"

Anshel shrugged.

"I suppose not," he agreed, "You may go."

"You're all horrible monsters!!!" Riku cried as he fell to his knees, "He didn't do anything!!! Dô shite?! Let me hold him!! Just let me hold him!!"

"Come along, kawairashii," Diva giggled, taking Riku's arm, "Let's go have some fun!"

She then dragged Riku out the other door and to her room while Riku wept and struggled all the way.

* * *

**A/N: Translations:**

**Kawairashii: cutie (pretty much)**

**That should be all the translations needed and YES Charles has a seriously dirty mouth in the manga, but he never talks like that to Riku--EVUR! Only to Saya and Hagi it seems, but I figured it was appropriate here...ne?**

**Please leave a comment on your way out! ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

Solomon carried Charles through a long hallway. The young boy in his arms groaned in pain.

"Solomon..." he moaned, "Why am I alive? I saw you stab me with that blood-coated sword. That was Saya's blood, wasn't it?"

"Of course not," Solomon smirked, "Quite the opposite—it was Diva's blood. She enjoys sharing her blood with us, remember?"

"Why are you doing this?" Charles asked suspiciously.

"Call me soft," Solomon sighed, "But your feelings for your precious Chevalier and his pleas had not fallen only upon hearts of stone. Nathan is waiting for us in the lab."

"What are you going to do?" Charles asked as he stared down at his healing chest.

"Anshel ordered us to create an army of Chevalier level Chiropterans," Solomon explained, "They're clones of you. My plan is to fake your death, and switch you out with one of the clones."

"Dô shite?" Charles asked.

"I'll give your little pet a pet of his own," Solomon answered.

"I don't understand," Charles shook his head, ignoring the insulting comment.

Solomon said nothing more as he pressed a button and opened a door to a chamber filled with hundreds—maybe thousands of Charles clones.

"This is a little spooky..." Charles murmured.

"I know," Solomon nodded as he sat Charles down on his feet and approached one another door in the room, "Now, I want you to trade clothes with this clone."

"Which one now…?" Charles asked sarcastically.

Solomon rolled his eyes and dragged the struggling clone out of the room.

"Dô shite?" Charles furrowed his brow, "And can't Anshel see what we're doing in here?"

"Like I said," Solomon smiled knowingly, "Nathan is in the lab and keeping an eye on the tapes for us. He's turned off the cameras in here and he'll keep them off for about half an hour, so please hurry."

Charles begrudgingly removed his clothes—Solomon was his niisan, and although he wasn't comfortable with the idea of undressing for _him_, he didn't have much time to waste with shyness. He wanted to know what was going on and what would happen to Riku. If this made things go faster, he'd just have to go along with it. After undressing the clone, Solomon handed Charles the uniform, which the Chevalier in question quickly redressed in. He placed the helmet on his head before turning back to Solomon.

"Now, answer my question," Charles demanded, "Why am I doing this?"

"You want your little pet to be happy, don't you?" Solomon asked as he dressed the clone in Charles' clothes.

"Hai," Charles was getting frustrated, "But what are you planning?!"

"I plan to offer your Chevalier this clone of you to help him cope with your 'death'," Solomon answered.

"Why not just pass me off as a clone," Charles asked, "and 'offer' me to Riku?"

"Because Anshel would recognize you too easily with that missing arm," Solomon replied as he stood the clone beside Charles.

He walked over to where a table stood and took a fake arm that sat on it. He walked back to Charles and handed it to him.

"With that uniform, you can easily conceal this prosthetic arm," Solomon went on to explain, "You wouldn't able to do that as…well, as yourself."

"So I have to leave Riku with this...thing?" Charles asked in a disgusted tone, as he glanced at the disgruntled clone and placed the prosthetic arm to his right shoulder.

"Only until Saya can take care of Anshel and Diva," Solomon replied.

"You are Diva's Chevalier," Charles stared at Solomon with hard eyes, "How can _you_ talk so poorly of her?"

Solomon paused as he stared at his junior.

"I have fallen in love with Saya," he answered, "Like you will protect your precious Riku; I will protect her."

Charles stared at him as he moved into place in the line-up.

"She could kill me..." he murmured.

"Hai," Solomon nodded, "But if you love Riku as he loves you, I'm sure you can avoid death to be with him."

"And what if _he_ kills me?" Charles asked, weeping slightly, "Saya will have them all after these clones and myself. What if _Riku_ kills me during a fight?"

"Don't think like that," Solomon ordered, "You're not going to die by Riku's hand."

Charles paused as Solomon brandished a needle.

"He'll hate me for lying to him," Charles mumbled.

"He'll hate _me_," Solomon corrected, holding up Charles' left arm.

"He'll never accept that thing," Charles shook his head, "It just stands there with no emotion except anger and rage and it can't speak"

"You're usually no better," Solomon explained, earning a glare as he drew a syringe full of blood from Charles' arm, "And anyway, once I take your blood and inject it into the clone, he'll have all of your emotions, and personality. He'll behave like you in every way, albeit a tad more reclusive with Riku should your pet not accept him right away and he'll be _much_ more loving towards your little darling. I'm afraid I can't do anything about his lack of communication, but I'm sure he'll find _some_ way of communicating with Riku."

"I don't know..." Charles murmured nervously as he watched Solomon inject the blood into the clone's neck.

After a moment, the clone jumped slightly and turned to Solomon.

"Uhn!" he cried in a pleading voice, "Uhn!! Ughn!!"

Solomon smiled slyly at Charles who sighed and looked away.

"What do you need?" he asked, "Do you want Riku?"

"Uhn! Uhn!!" the clone nodded his head feverishly and smiled brightly.

"I'll take you to him," Solomon smiled, placing an arm around the clone's shoulders, "You stay here, Charles. Remember, do whatever you and these clones are told and Anshel will never know."

Charles watched them leave sadly, wishing _he_ could be the one off to see Riku. With another sigh, he forced himself to stand silently as he heard the door close. A tear trickled down his cheek as the thought that he may never see Riku again flooded his mind.

--

Riku stared at the sheets to ignore Diva's own nudity. Sobs racked his body as he cried endlessly for Charles. Diva glared and slapped him.

"Get over it!!" she snapped, "He's dead!! Love _me_ now!"

Riku glared away and sniffled miserably.

"How could you be so heartless?" he murmured, "He didn't _do_ anything…You just let them _kill_ him…How could you be so cruel…?"

Diva glared and suddenly grabbed Riku by his neck, leaving bruises along the boy's smooth skin.

"What do you…" she mumbled, "What do you know about it?!"

Solomon appeared, seemingly out of nowhere and grabbed Diva's hands before catching Riku by the back of his neck as he fell back, panting and coughing through his tears.

"Diva," Solomon scoffed, "You can't get a baby by strangling him."

Diva tore her arm out of Solomon's grip and swiped at him. Solomon sighed and caught her arms, unintentionally giving Riku a bit of a show of her naked torso.

"You just don't know when to give up, do you?" he groaned, "Please do it at once."

"No way!" she yelled back, "No way!! I'm not mating with anyone!"

"Oh dear," Solomon sighed again, "Why not?"

"Because I don't want to!!" Diva cried back.

"Anou…That'll be a problem…" Solomon replied, as Diva kicked and screamed, "Because I won't get to prove my theory. I'm begging you, Diva. Do it as a favor—"

Solomon stopped dead when her sharp fingers cut into his cheek. He let her go and felt his cheek, his eyes wide in shock.

"My face…" he murmured before throwing Diva roughly onto the bed and glaring at her.

"Hey!!" Diva shouted, "What are you doing, Solo—?!"

She stopped when she caught the cruel look in Solomon's eyes. Solomon then turned and began walking away.

"Wh-Where are you going?!" she gasped.

"I've had enough of Brother Anshel…" Solomon growled back, "and you. Both of you disgust me."

"Wh—" Diva tried to begin, "Don't give me that attitude! I wouldn't have made you a Chevalier if Anshel hadn't begged me to in the first place! I don't want you _either_!! You can get lost all you want!!"

She then buried herself in the covers, crying miserably.

"If you insist," Solomon shrugged, tugging at Riku's shirt and urging him to follow.

"Where are you taking me?" Riku asked miserably as he followed that man, Solomon down the hallway.

"It's a surprise," Solomon replied as they approached a door.

With a glance at Riku, he opened the door for him. Riku's eyes widened at what he found. Tied with chains and on the floor was...no...it...it couldn't...be...Pretty purple eyes gazed up at Riku in longing as he struggled against his bonds; his cries muffled by tape over his mouth. That sleek black hair was a little messier as he continued to writhe. He wore that same cloak, that dress shirt and dress pants. He had a right arm, but there was no mistaking what this...could be...

"Wh-What is this?" Riku asked shakily.

"I'm not as cruel as you think," Solomon smiled, "I wanted to ease your pain. So take this as an apology. It's Charles."

"That's not my..." Riku shook as he started to cry a little, "That's not Charles. Charles...di..."

"I realize that," Solomon sighed, placing a hand on Riku's shoulder, "I was there. And I understand how hurt you are. It's a clone, but it's still Charles. He has all of Charles' emotions, his personality, his fears. In essence, it's Charles."

Riku stared at the clone in horror—this bastard really expected him to care about this _copy_?!

"You can hate it all you want," Solomon went on, "But I demand that you take care of him."

"Why me?" Riku asked miserably.

The clone stared at him sadly.

"One, you have no choice in the matter," Solomon replied, "And two, he wants _you_. I did say he has all of Charles' emotions, after all. That means he'll only have you take care of him."

Riku stared at the clone carefully before sighing and nodding. Kneeling down, he used the blade on his arm to slice away the chains around the clone's shoulders. Once the clone's limbs were free, Riku took a hold on a part of the tape that was loose before tearing it away from the 'Chevalier's' mouth. The creature cried out in pain and held his red cheeks for a moment. Once the stinging had passed, he smiled up at Riku and fell into his arms.

"Uhn!" he cried happily as he nuzzled closer.

Riku tensed as the clone curled up against him.

"What do you want me to do with him?" Riku asked.

"You may do with him what you wish," Solomon replied, "Now, listen, we need to get you both out of here. We're escaping this place and getting you to Saya."

Riku nodded slowly and tried to stand, only to have the clone put him off balance. With a cry, he fell over onto his back with the clone atop him. The clone sat up a little and smiled down at him. Riku sat up and pushed the clone away to stand. His head hung, the clone sat up and stood as well before following Riku and Solomon out the door.

--

"What will you call him?" Solomon asked as they sped away in his car.

The clone sat in the back seat while Riku rode passenger side in the front with Solomon. Riku glanced at Solomon while the clone gazed longingly at Riku.

"What do you mean?" Riku asked.

"You'll need to call your little pet _something_," Solomon replied, "Have you thought of what to call him? Or would you rather call him Charles?"

"Iie," Riku snapped, glaring out the window, "He's not my Charles."

"Then what will you call him?" Solomon asked.

Riku paused a moment as he considered it.

"I heard that girl Diva call Charles 'Carl'," he finally answered.

"That was Charles' real name," Solomon explained, "Before Anshel cast him from the ranks of Chevalier, he changed his name from 'Carl' to 'Charles'."

"I'll call him that, I guess..." Riku shrugged.

"I suppose that's fitting," Solomon shrugged as he came to a stop, "Alright, we'll head off on foot from here on."

The three stepped out of the car and stood together.

"This clone is still weak," Solomon lied, "He was only created hours before you met him. Would you mind carrying him for a little while as we head off?"

Riku shrugged with a sigh and leaned down on one knee. He glanced at the clone and silently told him to climb onto his back. 'Carl' nodded and wrapped his arms around Riku's neck and let his Chevalier pick up his legs, and wrapped them around Riku's slim waist. Carl smiled and nuzzled his nose in the crook of Riku's neck.

"Uhn…uhn…" he murmured for only Riku to hear.

"He can't _talk_ can he?" Riku snapped to Solomon.

"Iie, gomen…" Solomon shrugged.

Rolling his sad, hazel eyes before casting them to the ground, Riku followed Solomon away from the car, Carl clinging to him and nuzzling him lovingly.

* * *

**A/N: No translations**

**SURPRISE!!! YAY!! Charles is teh alive!!! But Riku's got a whole NEW problem now...a lovey-dovey clone who is much more forward than Charles! Damn!! Bad things happening to good people, trust me, it IS Happening...**

**Review!!**


	11. Chapter 11

Charles growled as he fought Saya off of him. He was sick of this fighting, especially since he wasn't able to make a witty remark at her expense…He knew he was also missing Riku so terribly and this fighting wasn't helping. Really, he'd only followed Anshel's suicide missions in hopes of seeing his darling Chevalier again. So far, however, he'd had no such luck. There were days he just wanted to give up this useless attempt and just _let_ Saya kill him. However, he couldn't deny that he'd had amazing luck with Anshel. It'd been several months since this charade had begun—maybe a year. He had stopped keeping track at this point—and he'd not been caught. He glanced at Nathan as he called for Charles and the clones to retreat. Nathan had been little or no help, but he came in handy when he sensed Charles' despair. He'd often help hide Charles for a few minutes so he could weep over Riku. Hiding his depression, Charles fell back with the others. He only _hoped_ Riku was being well taken care of—that that clone was loving him.

--

Riku sighed as he stared up at the moon. Solomon had opted for a rental car to get around more quickly after they'd reached America. Riku wasn't so sure why they couldn't just walk, but he didn't complain, and enjoyed the ride. There was room in the front of the car for three people, so the clone sat between Solomon and Riku, trapping Charles' Chevalier against the door. Carl held Riku's arm close to his chest and nuzzled him lovingly. Riku, however, remained unaffected. Solomon took notice and put on a quiet smile.

"How 'bout some music to cheer us up?" he asked as he turned on the radio.

The first song to meet their ears was on a rock station.

'_Cause it's been 18 days  
__Since I first held you…_'

Riku groaned and wrenched his arm away from Carl before reaching over and changing the station.

'_I wanted  
__I wanted you to stay  
__Cause I needed  
__I need to hear you say  
__I love you…_'

Tears stung Riku's eyes as he groaned miserably and changed the station again.

'_So many thoughts that  
__I can't get out of my head  
__I try to live without you  
__Every time I do, I feel dead  
__I know what's best for me  
__But I want you instead…_'

He let the tears fall as he changed the station again

'_Cause I'm broken  
__When I'm open  
__And I don't feel like  
__I am strong enough  
__Cause I'm broken  
__When I'm lonesome  
__And I don't feel right  
__When you're gone away_'

Angrily, Riku shut off the radio and folded his arms across his chest. What was with all the sad, sappy songs on the radio tonight?! Carl noted his distress and sat up to embrace him, kissing his cheek to try and make him feel better. He nearly fell back when the salty taste of his sweet Riku's tears lingered upon his lips. Closing his eyes, he maneuvered himself so that he was flush against Riku's side, his head against Riku's chest

'Riku-sama,' he began telepathically, 'Why are you crying, koibito?'

Riku glanced at him.

"What did you call me?" he sniffled.

Solomon gave him a strange look.

"I didn't say anything…" he replied, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Not you," Riku shook his head, staring at Carl.

"Riku, he doesn't speak…" Solomon chided.

"Not out loud…" Riku agreed.

"Oh…through telepathy, that's right…" Solomon chuckled at his moment of ignorance and returned his concentration on the road.

"What did you call me?" Riku asked in a more hushed tone.

Carl gazed up at him with those sad eyes.

'Koibito,' he replied mentally, confused.

"I don't want you calling me that," Riku turned away and looked out the window again.

"Uhn?!?" Carl moaned, furrowing his brow and looking at Riku as if to say 'Do shite?'

"Because you're _not_ my koibito and I'm not yours," Riku snapped back.

Carl stared at him, confused before tracing Riku's lips and letting his eyes drift shut. He let himself imagine those sweet lips crashing down upon his; Riku embracing him and running his hands over Carl's body. Riku took Carl's hand and broke through his fantasies abruptly before moving farther away—if that were at all possible—to lean against the door completely and sigh as he stared out the window.

"Could you sit in the back from now on…?" Riku murmured.

Carl stared down sadly and scooted back over towards Solomon. Solomon watched the little clone weep for a moment before placing an arm around him in comfort.

--

Carl gazed at Riku in longing from the back seat of the car. Solomon was inside paying for the gas he was going to pump while he left the younger Chevalier in the car. The clone ached to have his sweet Riku. Of course, he knew that he wasn't _really_ his Riku, but who was to deny him passage to a piece of flesh that he technically held claim to? Placing his hands on the back of Riku's seat, his imagination began to run wild with images of his darling Riku kissing him, holding him close as he ravished him. Riku's warm body against his; Riku's hands roaming his body as he slowly entered—Carl's eyes snapped open and he shivered. Had he _really_ just thought of Riku…making _love_ to him…? He blushed at the thought and smiled dreamily. Of course, now he knew what he wanted, and if he couldn't have Riku now he would surely die of famine. That being his incentive, he stood on the back seat and wrapped his arms around Riku, one arm over his right shoulder and the other under his left before he pulled him back. He _was_ much stronger than an ordinary Chevalier, after all. He settled Riku beside him and smiled dreamily at him.

"Wh-What are you doing?" Riku gasped as the clone spread his legs and crawled up between them.

Without trying to reply, Carl took the sides of Riku's face and kissed him, holding him still and pushing him back against the seat of the car. True, he was being a tad aggressive, but he knew Riku could not deny one who was so close to the Charles he loved. After all, wasn't he just the same? Riku placed his hands on Carl's shoulders and shoved him away. A shiver ran down Carl's spine before he smiled down at Riku with a sexy grin. He pulled off his jacket before leaning down to Riku again and pushing _his_ jacket off. He wanted to know the flesh of his beloved 'Chevalier.' After all, Riku belonged to him and _only_ him now. Sitting up, Riku grabbed his hands in one hand and tried to pull Carl's jacket back onto him with the other. Carl smirked and shook his head 'no' before using his strength to break away from Riku's hold and tackle him again. A blush met Carl's face as he eyed Riku's slender neck. He couldn't really recall feeding from him, despite how tempting it was, but lovemaking didn't require biting. Licking his lips, he caressed the soft skin in both hands, unintentionally forcing Riku back and suffocating him a little. Riku's face burned as Carl's lips met his neck, licking and suckling at his tender flesh. Riku hated this more than anything this copy had done. His neck was Charles's and only did it belong to him. Carl pulled away after a moment with the untied ribbon that had been around Riku's throat in hand. It annoyed him; his lover's trinket of a lover lost. He would cast away that love that died. Faster than Riku could see, he had Riku's hands together and was tying them together tightly. Smiling down at Riku before tracing over his darling's chest, he happily reached the weaker Chevalier's pants. He licked his lips and fingered the waistband of Riku's pants. Riku cried out and unintentionally broke the ribbon before shoving Carl away. Guilt struck his heart as all he had left of his Charles was broken, but anger struck him faster for Carl's action. Sitting up, Carl stared at Riku in shock and confusion.

"Why can't you understand that I _don't_ love you?!" Riku shouted, glaring at Carl, "You _think_ you're my Charles, but you're _not_!! I _loved_ Charles!!! _He_ was my koibito!! _You're_ just a copy!! I _hate_ you!! I _hate_ that you think you're him!! I _hate_ that you seem to think you're entitled to have me!! You're _not_!!! I _hate_ you!!! Just leave me _alone_!!!"

With that, he kicked open the car door and stormed away. Carl stared after him blankly, tears welling in his eyes. He stared down at the seat and sobbed, trying to wipe the tears away from his eyes. Solomon approached the car, staring after Riku before tapping Carl's shoulder. The clone turned to him and embraced him desperately, sobbing into his chest.

"What happened?" Solomon asked.

Carl just sobbed into Solomon's chest harder. The elder Chevalier sighed—he'd have to go off and find Riku, now.

"Alright, sit tight back here," Solomon ordered gently, prying the clone off of him and settling him down onto the seat, "I'll pump the gas and then we'll go find him…"

Carl nodded and stared off in the direction Riku had run off to. Meanwhile, Riku was running down the slightly crowded sidewalk, tears steaming down the sides of his face as he darted away. He was almost thankful to find an alley up ahead before he raced in. Leaning against the stone wall, he covered his eyes and wept to himself. He bawled into his hands and fell into a sitting position against the wall, thinking of Charles. He felt dirty—like he'd betrayed his sweet, late master. Laying his head against the cold brick, he stared up at the sky.

"Forgive me, Charles," he breathed, "I still love you, I promise."

A few states away, in a lonely storage area, Charles felt his heart ache. Something in him screamed his dear Chevalier's pain. He felt as though he were bleeding on the inside—as though his heart were being torn apart. Tears leaked from his eyes as he stared down and fought the pain back, trying to keep himself from giving away the secret as he stood perfectly still amidst the thousands of clones. Sweet Riku was hurting, that much he knew, but there was no way for him to know why until he could see him and talk to him. He ached to see Riku again. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair that he couldn't leave to find his beloved Chevalier. Taking a deep breath and quickly drying his tears on his uniform, he forced himself to stand and stare straight ahead, ignoring his pain and longing…for now.

--

Riku held his knees to his chest as he stared at the ground. His body was still tingling from that _copy's_ sick touch. He wiped at his lips roughly, trying to wipe away the feeling of the clone's lips and tongue against his. A shudder racked his body at how disgusted he was by that little brat. His eyes softened. That wasn't really very fair…The clone was of Charles. Charles loved him and so the clone loved him. Apparently, the clone's feelings were much stronger than Charles' were. Carl wanted to love Riku the way Riku had wanted to love Charles. Perhaps he ought to apologize…He jumped at the sound of a car driving by the alley before it stopped. Solomon opened the passenger door and smiled out at Riku.

"Come on, Riku," he cried, "We're going to go find Saya now."

Riku slowly stood and walked to the car waiting for him. He climbed into the passenger's seat and closed the door behind him. Quickly, he buckled his seat belt before casting a nervous glance at Carl sitting in the back seat. The clone stared out the window beside him, his knees pulled to his chest defensively as he continued to cry. Riku frowned before turning back around and sitting back against his seat. Solomon glanced from one to the other before shrugging and taking off.

* * *

**A/N: I don't think there are any translations needed for this chapter...**

**Oh! And if you can guess what those songs are and who the artist is, I'll post a few pics of Charles and Riku or teh Clone and Riku on DeviantArt. For every correct guess for the song, I'll post one pic (if it's done) and for every correct guess for the artist AND the song, I'll post two--if I can. It MAY take a little while to draw one up if I run out of pics that I've drawn, but I'll definitely hold to it. So don't forget to take a guess when you leave a review!! ;) I'll also add the reviewers with the correct answers to the beginning of the following chapters--not the answers, but I'll still put how many one person got right. You can also request which of the two choices you'd rather see, RikuxCharles or RikuxClone. I have both and am willing to post either one if you have a choice--if not, I'll flip a coin.**

**Um, big shout-out to BlankPageattheBackofaBook, for her help with the 'almost rape' part with the clone--also, she can't guess. I already told HER what the answers are...so....yeah...**

**Oh, and I don't OWN any of the songs, just to put the disclaimer in there.**


	12. Chapter 12

Riku glanced back at Carl as he sat in the backseat. He'd not moved much since they'd left and he'd not once looked at Riku—at least not that Riku had seen. His eyes were cast out the window in sadness. The little clone's heart was aching in desire for Riku and now he really _couldn't_ have him—no matter how much it hurt. He felt useless…His only purpose in life was to ease Riku's pain of losing Charles and to love him. It seemed that his life had no meaning anymore since Riku didn't want him. Solomon wouldn't look at him either. When he'd asked Riku what had happened, Riku had replied that Carl had attempted to engage him in sexual intercourse—he'd been kind enough to avoid the ugly word, 'rape'. Now, Solomon wouldn't even take note of him. He felt detached from them as he sat in the back seat, as though he were worlds apart from them. He glanced down sadly. It wasn't like he should really _exist_. And now it was as though he really _didn't_. He was alone and he'd probably be alone for all eternity at this point because of what he'd done. With a sigh, Riku forced a gentle smile and sat up a little.

"Oy," he murmured, placing his hand on the back of the seat and earning the clone's attention, "I want you to come up here for a second…"

Carl shivered, afraid that Riku would hurt him in some way.

"Daijobu," Riku mumbled, "I just wanna speak with you for a moment."

Carl blushed and crawled up over the seat before sitting down in between Riku and Solomon. He stared down at the floor and hunched his shoulders nervously, never looking at Riku. He blushed darkly as Riku wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him close. His heart pounded in his chest as he shivered a little and glanced at Riku in anticipation.

"Gomen nasai," Riku uttered sweetly and with a sincere smile, "I was very mean to you earlier and you were just trying to love me like I wanted to love Charles."

Carl stared at the seat at the mention of Riku's beloved and as he caught that sweet, alluring grin on his darling's face.

"I feel very bad for the way I treated you," he went on, "I would never have treated Charles that way, and it was unfair of me to be biased and mean to you. And...I really hope you'll allow me to apologize for the way I treated you."

"Riku," Solomon sighed, "I'm sorry to interrupt, but I'm confused. Why should _you_ apologize? You had every right to dislike him and treat him the way you had after what he did."

Disheartened by the truth in Solomon's words, Carl felt tears rim his eyes; not even his savior, Solomon, would stick up for him now…

"While that's somewhat true," Riku agreed, rubbing the clone's arm, "You told me that he had all of Charles' feelings—only much stronger. He was only acting on those feelings because he might've thought I'd want that…I don't blame him anymore…"

He looked down at the still weeping clone.

"And I don't hate him," he sighed, running his fingers through the boy's hair, "If it'll make you feel better, Carl-chan, when you're feeling sad, or lonely, I'll hold you close…Demo…nothing more…"

He thought for a moment, trying to think of a way to best explain his pain.

"I still love Charles very much," he began slowly, taking the clone's hand and placing it over his heart, "And my heart still aches for him."

Carl blushed as he almost felt the sting in Riku's heart and nodded at him.

"You see…" Riku paused again in thought as the clone laid his head of black hair on his chest, "I think emotional wounds are all human. And those kinds of wounds—big emotional pangs—affect the heart. And since those pains are human, they don't heal as fast as our injuries usually would. Losing someone you really love will tear at your heart. But love is a human emotion that can be _shared_ with other creatures and because such an abrasion _is_ human, it will take me a long time to heal. Perhaps when my pain _does_ subside, _then_ we can be with one another. Then I'll be willing to be with you. Do you understand…?"

Carl nodded and glanced up at Riku in longing, before looking away again and hugging onto him. Solomon shook his head at the boy.

"Riku, I'm still a little confused..." he murmured, "Why are you acting this way. It's almost as though you were abandoning your love for Charles..."

Riku glanced at him sadly and with tears in his eyes.

"Charles' isn't here anymore..." Riku sniffled, "and I'm sure he'd have _wanted_ me to move on..."

Solomon bit his tongue to avoid revealing the little trick he'd pulled with the clone and Charles. His little brother would have his _head_ if it turned out that Riku had abandoned him. Charles had been through enough of that as it was. Solomon cast an unsteady glance at the two Chiropterans seated beside him; at the clone who was hugging Riku so tightly. Carl sighed contently. So he couldn't have Riku _now_…A small smile was brought to his face. When Riku's pain passed, he could be with his dear 'Chevalier'. Riku sighed to himself before returning the embrace, holding the much happier clone nice and close.

--

Saya gasped as another Chiropteran charged at her without mercy. No one could stop it! She waited for it to finish its attack—to kill it with her blood once it had sunk its teeth into her flesh. When nothing came, she glanced up to find that Chevalier of Diva's…What was his name? Solomon? She glowered at him as he stood calmly before her, his back to her and his arms spread wide from their defensive state.

"Saya-neechan!" Riku cried as he and Carl jumped through the broken window, "Kai-niichan! Daijobu ka?!"

"Riku!!" Kai breathed as he turned to his little brother, "You're alive and w—!"

He was interrupted, however as another Chiropteran made to take his head off.

"Kai-niichan!!" Riku cried as he and Carl attacked it to protect his brother.

Kai stared in awe at the blade that was Riku's arm and at Carl's ghoulish claws. Wait…didn't that boy Riku 'loved' so much have only _one_ arm?

"Ri…Riku…" Kai murmured, "Is that…?"

He remembered when Riku had used that blade on _him_.

"You mean this?" Riku asked sheepishly as he let his arm revert to its normal state, "I asked Solomon-sama to teach me how to control it better."

"Solomon-sama…?" Kai repeated questioningly.

Riku nodded and pointed to the man with the blonde hair.

"He's Solomon-sama," Riku explained, "Diva-san's Chevalier."

"Diva's Chevalier?!" David and Joel cried.

Hagi darted to Saya's side and brandished his claw.

"Hagi!" Saya cried as he stood in front of her in defense.

"What aggressive friends you have…" Solomon sighed, "Saya, I'm not here to fight you, but to return your brother from Diva…"

"Unharmed," Riku added as Carl wrapped his arms around Riku's waist, "He's a nice guy."

Saya glanced at Solomon in question.

"What do you want…?" she asked carefully.

Solomon paused as he knelt down on one knee and took Saya's hand in his.

"To make you my 'bride'," he replied calmly, much to Saya's surprise.

--

Kai glared at Solomon as he stood beside David and Hagi; Saya sitting across from Diva's Chevalier—well, rather; ex-Chevalier. Riku and Carl kneeled behind the couch-like seat Saya was sitting on and stared at the scene in awe, the latter placing a light touch on Riku's arm and nuzzling him here and there. Saya stared at Solomon, confused.

"Love at first sight?" she repeated his statement from a few moments prior.

Her eyes grew cold as she cast her eyes to the ground.

"Do you honestly think I would believe such a thing…" she went on , "coming from the likes of you, Diva's Chevalier?"

Solomon sighed a little to himself.

"I am not lying," he spoke flatly, but with a hint of adoration in his tone, "You looked absolutely beautiful…when you fought in Vietnam."

"Saying that you're not lying…" Saya snapped, "Doesn't mean you're telling the truth."

Solomon laughed nervously.

"You're harsh…" he murmured.

"I can make a rough guess…" Saya spoke coldly, "Why Anshel abducted Riku shortly after he became a Chevalier…He was just as curious as he had once been. Anshel wanted to conduct an experiment on the mating of Chiropterans, didn't he? You…have his look."

"I say…" Solomon chuckled, "It seems that I have underestimated you."

Kai furrowed his brow as he tried to understand just what was going on.

"Experiment on mating?" he mumbled to no one in particular as Solomon continued.

"Let me ask you in return," the recently changed Chevalier began, "What should I do to convince you that it is indeed 'love at first sight'?"

"Well…" Saya began carefully, "If you assist in killing Diva, I might actually believe you."

Riku furrowed his brow and glanced at Carl, who was gently kissing his neck. Immediately, he stopped, thinking Riku might have been unhappy with him or something, and stared at his dearest carefully. His eyes, of course spoke for him as he stared at Riku questioningly; as though to say 'What's wrong?' Riku stood and followed the others to a table in the apartment; however he didn't listen as they conversed. He felt guilty about what he'd said to Diva all that time ago. True, she'd been cruel to Charles like Anshel had been, but it was probably _because_ of Anshel that she'd acted that way. She didn't really _seem_ like such a bad person at first…He felt as though he should apologize to her…and forgive her cruelty, as he'd forgiven Carl.

"Riku-kun," Joel caught his attention, "Will you give us a hand?"

"A Chevalier like you could be valuable," David added with a smirk.

"Oh, anou…" Riku stuttered taking a hold on Carl's arm.

Said creature started and stared at the boy in confusion.

"I…" Riku went on, "don't really understand…Are you…serious about…anou…killing Diva-sama?

They all stared at him as though he had two heads, making his even more nervous as he gripped Carl's wrist tighter. Carl cried out in pain and tried to pull Riku's hands off of him as tears stung his eyes.

"Oh!" Riku laughed hollowly, "Gomen ne."

Saya glared at the two before grabbing her sword.

"I've been wondering…" she murmured as she unsheathed the weapon, "That boy…didn't he have only one arm since he was last with us? And couldn't he _speak_?"

Riku averted his gaze as Saya pointed her blade at the little clone.

"Saya-neechan…" Riku whispered, "He…He isn't…Charles…"

Saya cocked an eyebrow.

"Hai," Solomon sighed, "Anshel-niisan made him…A weapon cloned from Charles. His nails hold the secret."

Riku stared away sadly as Solomon took a slight grip on the clone's hand.

"Clone…?" Saya replied.

"You could call him a human-engineered, next-generation Chiropteran," Solomon smiled, "I added my own little modifications to his character, however. I was able to give him all of Charles' personality and feelings, albeit much stronger when it comes to Riku."

"Why would you do that?" Saya asked, glancing from him to Riku with a disgusted look on her face.

"I should tell you," Solomon chuckled, "Anshel is very over-protective of Diva and gets very jealous when it comes to other men—especially her other Chevalier. This is most notable when it came to Charles. You see, Saya, Charles was Diva's favorite Chevalier. Anshel would often _seek_ out reasons to kill the young Chevalier. Finally, he found one."

Kai's eyes widened as he glanced at Riku, who had started crying a little. Though he wasn't happy that his brother had fallen in love with another _boy_, he knew that that didn't mean that he didn't want to see Riku happy. He'd never seen Riku much happier when he'd been with that kid and now, he looked...lifeless...

"A Chevalier is forbidden to love anyone but their queen or their queen's sister," Solomon went on, nodding to Saya, "Charles offered his heart to someone else and Diva agreed that he must die."

"Good," Saya murmured, "And as for that clone…well, I suppose it's good you brought him here—now I can kill _him_ too.

Riku shuddered and nearly glared at her.

"What do you mean…'good'?" he asked, sniffling, "And…the thing about…killing Diva-san as well…Why do you have to…?"

"Because they're Chiropterans," Saya answered simply and coldly.

Riku clenched his fists and glared angrily at her.

"So you're saying it's okay to kill them—that it's okay for them to die just because they're Chiropterans!?" he shouted.

"Demo…" Solomon whispered nervously, "Charles had _wanted_ to die before meeting you…"

"That's not it!!" Riku snapped, crying, "He wanted to die because he was suffering! He was suffering because he wanted to live! When he said he wanted to die…it was because he wanted to live…But then, after we met, he _wanted_ to live more than ever—he _told_ me so himself! And yet…"

Riku seemed at a loss for words for a moment.

"Why didn't anyone help him!?" he shrieked finally.

Saya sighed heavily and sheathed her sword.

"…You're so self-righteous," she exhaled.

"Nani—?!" Riku cried.

"You could have helped him yourself," Saya scoffed.

Riku felt something strike at his heart at those words. Images and feelings of when he'd had to watch Solomon kill his beloved flooded his mind. The sight of Charles' pitiable eyes just before he was killed...The feeling of Diva's iron-like grip around him as he fought to reach the one he loved so dearly... Riku began to shiver as Saya continued to glare at him.

"Do you think you're more right than anybody else in this world, Riku?" she asked angrily.

Kai glared at Saya before sighing and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Oy, Saya…" he murmured, "That was too much—"

"I may not be the most right person in this world," Riku concurred sadly, "Demo, I know I'm at least more right than you…and I…I…may have…sort of become a Chiropteran myself…d-demo…I still…"

He paused, what was on his tongue wasn't something he _truly_ wanted, but he felt as though he had to tell Saya off and that what he was ready to say needed to be said.

"I still…" he hiccupped, "want to live!"

Without another word, he grabbed the back of the clone's jacket and dragged him out of the room.

"Riku!!" Kai called after him sadly.

"Just leave him be," Saya scoffed starkly, "There's not a second to lose. We have no time to entertain a spoiled child. We already know where Diva is. This time…she's not getting away."

Kai glared at the ground. He _hated_ what Saya had become! He didn't want to think of her as such, but she'd become the worlds biggest bitch. She didn't seem to care anymore about her family or the feelings of people who are truly hurting. She'd become the very thing she wanted to destroy; a monster.

* * *

**A/N: No translations, I believe**

**And yes, Saya IS that big of a bitch in the manga. A lot of that was taken straight out of the manga--tweaked a little to fit my story line. Saya is cruel--especially to Riku...She says sometime after she escapes the boat (I'm not going to go back to that in the story b/c this is not a Saya-centered story) she claims that to do what she has to, she can't have a heart--that works, believe me. She executes the 'no heart' thing well.**

**Anyway, if you like it or wanna guess those songs from the last chapter, please do. I'm actually kinda looking for a reason to post those pics...I don't usually draw that kinda stuff and just outta the blue like that might seem weird for me...so yeah...anyway, stupid, I know, but...whatever...PLEASE leave a review!! I REALLY wanna know what people think of this!!!**


	13. Chapter 13

Carl stared at Riku carefully as the fourteen year old wept into his arms. He was leaning against the wall near the door with his legs pulled up to his chest and his arms around his knees. Carl sat beside him to his left and on his knees, just eyeing him with caution. A part of him so desperately wanted to hold his darling, but the other knew that he couldn't. Riku had been dealt a serious blow when Saya had said that mean thing to him. Riku felt at fault with Charles'…death…enough already. He didn't need that harpy telling him that ugly lie!

"It's all my fault…" he heard Riku mumble, "It's my fault Charles died…If Charles had just let me die there—if he'd not made me his Chevalier, he would be alive…It's all my fault…"

Taking a deep breath and with pity in his eyes, the little clone snuck in between Riku and his legs and hugged him close, laying his head on Riku's right shoulder and looking up at him pleadingly. Riku tensed for a moment and moved away a little, before his eyes grew soft and he wrapped his arms around Carl in return, holding him close and seeking comfort in Carl's arms. Unconsciously, Carl reached up and kissed his Chevalier's lips. Again, Riku tensed; however, he soon relaxed and allowed the clone to pull him closer into the kiss. Carl pulled away after only a moment with a blush.

'G-Gomen nasai, Riku-sama!!' he somewhat cried telepathically, 'I didn't mean anything by it…Please don't be angry with me!'

Riku blushed as tears continued to trickle down his cheeks and as he stared at the clone. Yes, even after a sweet kiss such as that, Riku still felt the pang in his heart and continued to weep. A blush met Riku's cheeks as he realized how Carl looked so much like Charles when he blushed and looked away. A knock at the door almost made him jump as Kai called to him.

"Riku," he spoke calmly, "Are you in?"

Riku paused as Carl settled back into his lap, hugging him close and cuddling him.

"Kai-niichan…" Riku began slowly.

"Are you hungry?" Kai asked.

Yes, he knew Riku wouldn't eat, but he'd still asked Lewis for the favor for Riku's sake. His brother had been heartbroken—he needed cheering up badly.

"Lewis prepared some food for your welcome—" Kai went on.

"Kai-niichan," Riku interrupted, combing his fingers through Carl's hair, "What happened…to Saya-neechan? She's not…Saya-neechan…"

"Riku…" Kai murmured.

Riku held the clone closer.

"I'm a Chiropteran…" Riku continued, "So is Saya-neechan going to kill me, too?"

"Riku!!" Kai snapped angrily, dropping the tray of food he had, "I won't let that happen!!"

He thought back to an earlier conversation with Saya and glared at the ground.

'_…Does that include Riku and Hagi as well!?_' he'd yelled.

"That kinda thing…" Kai uttered, "To hell with that!!"

'_Hai,_" Saya had replied without emotion.

Kai glared at the ground before storming off. Back in the room, Riku only held Carl closer. He glanced down at the clone before ruffling his hand through the sweet creature's hair.

"Gomen nasai," he mumbled, almost seeing Charles as Carl stared at him in shock and as Riku continued to cry, "It's true…It's just as Saya-neechan said. Even I…well, especially not me…I couldn't have saved you!!"

Carl looked at Riku in confusion as he felt the top of his head where Riku's hand had been. Hoping to comfort his Riku, he brought his hand down on the top of _his_ head as well…though unintentionally smacking him rather hard. Riku snapped his attention to Carl angrily.

"Nani—!?" he cried in anger.

Carl shook his head nervously.

"Ugh!!!" he cried defensively.

He patted Riku's head sweetly and gently this time, indicating his meaning. Riku calmed and nodded.

"I see…" he murmured to no one in particular as he stood, pushing the clone off of him gently, "That's it…This isn't the time to get depressed…"

He stared forward as he thought of what he'd done and what he would do.

"I said some terrible things to Diva-san," he concluded, "I have to apologize."

Carl stared at Riku in confusion as his next thoughts were expressed only in his mind.

'If Saya-neechan is going to kill her…' Riku thought to himself, 'and…nobody's saving her…then I will!!'

Carl gazed in admiration at Riku, his mind probing his 'Chevalier's' thoughts and learning of his little 'plan'. He was willing to save the life of someone who'd abused the one he loved, but who had a kind soul deep down. Unable to hold back his desire too much longer, Carl reached up and embraced him. Riku blushed at the clone clinging to his waist, nuzzling his messy head of hair against the fourteen year old's side. His eyes softened as a thought came to his mind about just how much Carl looked like Charles…Taking a deep breath to calm his fast beating heart, he took Carl's hands and began leading him into a bathroom in the room. With a serious look in his eyes, he turned to the clone after closing the door.

"Will you do something for me?" Riku asked sternly, yet with a tone of gentleness in his sad voice.

Carl blushed and nodded—he would do _anything_ for Riku…especially if it concerned them being in a locked room…alone…together…

"I know this might hurt a little…" Riku began hesitantly, "But I was wondering if you wouldn't mind…letting me try to straighten your hair out…to…anou…make you look more like Charles…?"

Carl gave Riku a hurt look. Of _course_ he _minded_!!!! Tears met his eyes. Riku would _never_ look at him and see…_him_. His sweet Riku would only ever see Charles…There was no way Riku would move on from his loss. However, if it meant that Riku would hold him…would murmur sweet nothings into his ear like he would Charles…he would go through with it in a heartbeat. Staring down at the floor and folding his hands together, he slowly nodded.

"You will?" Riku gasped, a small smile playing on his lips.

Carl glanced up at Riku with that sad look as Riku turned around and turned on the faucet of the sink to a comfortable temperature—a little hot and a little cold. He watched as Riku tore open the drawers, searching each thoroughly before finding a brush that some past resident may have left from long ago and that no one had found. Riku let the water soak the brush before turning to Carl and placing a gentle hand on the clone's upper arm. Carl fought against the tears that were welling in his big eyes as Riku combed the damp brush through his hair, taming all but that one curl that never seemed tamable. That smile on Riku's beautiful lips never left as he stroke the clone's hair and kissed his forehead. Carl looked up at his sweet Riku with those big, frightened eyes as he let the tears fall. Riku's smile finally faltered as he gazed at Carl's tears. Reaching up, he held the clone's face and wiped the tears away with his thumb.

"Do shita no?" he murmured, "Why are you crying?"

Carl cast his eyes to the ground as he shivered.

'Do you see me…?' he asked in his mind.

Riku gave the creature a confused look.

"What do you mean?" he asked, "Of course I see you."

"Uhn…" Carl sniffled, shaking his head.

'Do you see me…or Charles-sama…?' he went on.

Riku furrowed his brow as he stared at his work. A little water trickled down the strands and onto the jacket, and onto the clone's face. The tears didn't help him avoid the simulation as he gazed at an almost exact replica of his dear Charles. No, of course he wouldn't. His heart belonged to Charles and the younger Chevalier had taken his heart to the grave with him. There was no way in hell that Riku would ever see this clone as a possible lover. However, he could see the heartache in the clone's eyes as he stared up at the one he adored, awaiting the answer that would only tear more at his heart. With soft eyes, Riku gently lifted Carl's chin and pulled him up to kiss him. Carl's eyes fluttered closed and he moaned against Riku's lips as he reached up to caress Riku's soft cheek. Carl's eyes opened only slightly as Riku pulled away to look down at him.

"Gomen nasai…" he muttered sadly, making Carl's eyes grow wide, "I could never love you…not like Charles…but I really didn't intend to hurt you…I've come to really care about you…but I can't…I can't love you…"

Carl stared down at the ground, tears welling in his eyes as sobs started wrack his body. It wasn't fair! Charles had practically abandoned Riku and yet the Chevalier loved him tirelessly and paid no mind to someone who was actually present! He sobbed as loud as his tiny body would allow. Without consent, he threw himself into Riku's arms. Riku sighed to himself and embraced the clone right back, nuzzling his head in Carl's hair.

"I'm going to _try_ to move on since he's gone," Riku went on, "and I may come to love you…but not like that…gomen…"

Carl sniffled a little as he hugged Riku tight. No he wouldn't. There was no room in Riku's heart for the dejected little clone. However, he supposed it would have to do for now…Looking up at Riku, Carl closed his eyes and leaned forward. Riku blushed and bent forward until his soft lips were flush against Carl's. The petite clone cuddled closer to the Miyagusuku and moaned into his lips; wanting so desperately to enjoy more of Riku's mouth. He pulled Riku closer, lapping at the taller boy's lips. Riku closed his eyes and moaned against Carl's lips. He was almost as wonderful to kiss as Charles was. Carefully, he picked Carl up and carried him bridal back into the bedroom without breaking the kiss. Carl moaned as Riku laid him on the bed and crawled atop him.

'Riku,' he moaned in his mind.

The Miyagusuku pulled away and stared down at Carl. A sigh escaped his chest as he lay down beside Carl and curled up with the clone.

"Promise me _you_ won't leave me too…" he mumbled, stroking Carl's head of soft hair.

Carl nodded, his eyes looking pitiable.

'I promise, Riku-kun…' he swore in his mind, 'Anatawaishitemasu…'

Riku sighed miserably and wept into Carl's neck, missing when _he'd_ been the one to say that to Charles.

"I guess…" Riku uttered, "I guess I love you too…I think…at least…"

Carl smiled happily and hugged Riku tighter. It may have been unsure and maybe forced, but he'd heard the words come from Riku's lips! It was enough!

--

"You were with Charles…" Riku furrowed his brow as he turned to the man…Van was his name, he believed.

Riku glanced at the clones standing around the Frenchman, not noticing one of them gazing far more intently at him than the others. Said clone's heart beat wildly in his chest and he fought the urge to rush forward and embrace the Chevalier. Carl took note of the seemly lovesick creature and took a grip on Riku's sleeve desperately.

"Don't tell me…" Riku shook his head at Van, "you're the one…that made them…?"

"Hai," Van grinned cruelly as he placed a hand against one of the clones' backs, "They're wonderful products."

Riku's eyes narrowed.

"Products…?" he repeated in a hushed tone, "Why…did Charles die…at the hands of someone like you?"

"My my," Van laughed hollowly, "But you've known all along, no? You've done so yourself."

He reached for a candy as Riku glared at him and as Carl drew a little closer.

"It's not that hard to tame a whining brat, is it?" Van asked in a mocking tone.

Carl could see the hatred in Riku's eyes as he let his arm morph into a blade.

"I won't…" Riku began menacingly, "forgive you!!"

He ran at Van, only to have the Corpse Corps stop him. One of the clones darted in front of Riku and fought the others back. He slashed at them with both a blade and a claw. Once they were unable to battle anymore, he stood back. Riku raised his arm as the clone turned to him again. Beneath the helmet, he saw a wide grin.

"I've been waiting for this for so long…" it murmured as it stared at Riku.

"You can talk?" Riku gasped.

The clone reached up and removed his helmet. The hair was messy, but held a sleeked back style. There _was_ one lock of hair that curled back on the top of his head. His eyes were dark, but loving as they gazed at the Chevalier across from him.

"Kon'nichi wa…Riku," Charles smiled carefully as he stepped forward a few steps.

"Charles…!" Riku gasped, stumbling back.

* * *

**A/N: No translations...Hope you enjoyed this chapter!! Please review!!**


End file.
